


Treehouse

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-03-15
Updated: 2005-04-10
Packaged: 2018-12-27 15:46:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 24,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12084201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: This is #2 in "The Sunshine Files" universe. It will make more sense if you read "The Sunshine Files" first.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

Justin pulled the loft door closed behind him just as a loud thud from the bedroom resounded around the spacious loft.

"Brian?" he called. "Brian, are you all right?"

Justin made his way over to the steps leading up to the bedroom. Brian was standing by the end of the bed with something lying in a pile around his feet.

"What are you doing?" Justin asked as Brian surveyed the object at his feet. "What the fuck is that?"

"My tool belt."

"Tool belt? What the fuck are you doing with a tool belt?"

"We're going to John's tomorrow to start the treehouse, so I thought we should bring some tools."

"Where did you get those?" Justin asked.

"I went over to Deb's earlier. She made a cake that she wants us to take to Claire and the boys tomorrow. Carl was there and when I told him about the treehouse and that I should find some tools, he offered me his tool belt."

"That was nice of him."

"Yeah," Brian said looking at the pile at his feet.

"So what's the problem?"

"It's too fucking big, even in the last hole."

"That's because you have no hips," Justin said wisely.

Brian snorted. "Unlike some of us with excess baggage in the back."

"Excess? Excess?" Justin demanded his voice rising in indignation. Brian stuck his tongue in his cheek and nodded knowingly. "I do not have excess baggage. Everybody loves my ass, especially someone standing in this room."

"Hmmfph," Brian said.

"I bet I could wear the tool belt," Justin said coming over to pick it up as Brian stepped out of the pile of tools. He undid the buckle and placed it around his hips. Sure enough on the last hole the tool belt sat temptingly atop the globes of Justin's ass. "See," he said with a grin.

"Excess baggage," Brian repeated, but then his eyes darkened. He could picture Justin's erect cock peaking out from under the tool belt, and then he pictured Justin's ass spread out naked before him with the tool belt resting just above his pink little pucker, and then he pictured plowing into that ass with the tools slapping against their bodies.

"Brian?" Justin said. "You have a funny look on your face."

"Get naked," Brian growled as he started to pull off his own clothes. "But keep the belt."

"Kinky," Justin giggled as he saw where this was heading and liked it a lot. He could already feel his cock growing in anticipation and Brian was obviously ready as he got rid of his jeans.

"On your knees on the bed," Brian ordered.

Justin obeyed immediately. He wiggled his ass in anticipation as it stuck up in Brian's direction. The tools bobbled around and slapped against his thighs. He moaned softly.

"Don't start without me," Brian said as he kneeled on the bed and started to eat Justin's ass using the tool belt for purchase.

"Oh God, Brian," Justin groaned. His cock was so hard and it was pushing against the constraints of the tool belt. It felt amazing, and Brian was licking his hole, and he was so fucking turned on. "Fuck me now!" he ordered wriggling around and pushing back for Brian to give him more.

Brian suited up and entered the boy quickly plowing home with a couple of quick thrusts. He held onto the tool belt to pull Justin back against him. It rubbed over Justin's swollen cock and the boy moaned with pleasure.

Brian found his rhythm quickly and rode his little tool belt man for all he was worth. Between Brian plowing his ass and the action of the belt against his cock, it didn't take Justin long to reach orgasm. He called Brian's name as he shot and contracted his muscles around Brian's dick. The man shot his load immediately and then dropped down on top of Justin.

"Ouch, ouch, ouch," they both cried.

"I've got a fucking hammer in my groin," Brian cried rolling away. 

"So, I have a chisel alongside my dick. That could be fatal."

They both started giggling as Brian got rid of the condom and Justin cleaned himself up. Justin then adjusted the tool belt so he could keep wearing it but nothing was pressing against something important.

"That was hot," Brian said smiling over at Justin.

"Yeah, and painful there at the end."

"You'll have to wear the tool belt tomorrow. Maybe you should dress just like this," Brian said running his hand along Justin's thigh.

"We'd never get anything done," Justin giggled.

"We'd get important stuff done," Brian said with a lascivious grin.

"And what about John and Bobby … and Claire."

"Maybe we could get Bobby to wear a tool belt too."

"You are evil."

"I know. It's one of my most endearing qualities."

"Tomorrow should be fun," Justin said.

"Yeah, if only one of us knew what the fuck we were doing," Brian grimaced.

"John will know. He builds things all the time."

"Not by himself."

"We'll help him."

Brian snorted. "We'll be a big help!"

"We will, and we're going to build the best treehouse that ever was."

"Come here, my enthusiastic little tool man," Brian said kissing Justin's cheek. "I think we need to give the belt another workout."

"Anytime, my big hunky carpenter man," Justin giggled, as Brian pressed against him. He didn't even feel the hammer stuck between them.

~~~~~~~~

Early the next morning they were in Justin's brand new Jeep Cherokee with the tool belt, Debbie's cake and enough clothes for the week. Brian had rearranged his schedule and Justin was still a free spirit. John had suggested the four of them spend the time building the treehouse and getting to know one another. He also needed the vacation, never having a reason to take time off before. John had used the fact that the plans for the treehouse were rather elaborate and would take more than a long weekend to complete. Bobby was off for the summer and took time off from The Honey Bear to lend a hand, hammer and or dick, when necessary. They arrived at Claire's farm around ten in the morning.

Claire, Beau and the boys greeted Brian and John with hugs, licks from Beau and a fresh batch of muffins. Claire had learned from Debbie about Brian's bout with cancer and she was determined to put a little more meat on his bones. Her determination was emphasized when Brian was questioned by John about why Brian wasn't going to wear the tool belt. 

After the demonstration of how the tool belt fit or rather did not fit around Brian's waist, it was agreed that Justin was the best man to wear it. Agreed, that is, after they all stopped laughing as the belt again hit the ground with a thud. Brian mumbled something about excess baggage as the Anderson-Kinney family went inside the house for breakfast and to discuss the treehouse plans.

Sitting in the kitchen at the table, John began to discuss the treehouse and handed out copies of the plans for each of them. The treehouse would have two levels. The lower level an open balcony, the upper completely enclosed and with windows on each of the four sides. Brian began to sweat with self doubt.

"Uh, John, I'm real good with a camera and I can write an ad to sell almost anything, but I don't think I can build something as ornate as that." Brian had to admit that while he was very good at a lot of things, carpentry wasn't one of them. Brian really wanted to participate, prove that he could to this for Gus and prove it to himself.

"Brian, I designed all the plans and drew them up in a step by step fashion. Most of the lumber has been precut to my specifications. It's all insert 'Tab A' into 'Slot B'. I think you're very familiar with fitting tabs into slots," John explained with a straight face to his little bro who was about to experience a full fledged queen out. Brian thought about it for a few seconds then pulled Justin onto his lap.

"Tabs into slots, huh. I can do that." The whole table roared with laughter; Claire and Justin blushed. After letting the muffins settle in their stomachs, it was tool time, the queer way.

Bobby showed Justin where the lumber was stored in the barn and the two of them began to bring and stack the lumber closer to the tree. John was examining the tree with Brian and recommended what branches needed to be pruned so that the treehouse would fit around the trunk. Brian listened carefully to John while keeping an eye on Justin. Justin occasionally had problems with his hand; Brian didn't want this experience to be marred by Justin getting hurt.

John had each piece of wood marked with an identifying number and corresponding letter, it was truly a matter of fitting the pieces together then securing them with nails and bolts. After several hours of sweaty work the tree was prepared and a scaffold was erected around it so that the need for ladders was kept at a minimum. John had spent many a year as a foreman; he kept his directions clear and concise so that even Emmett would have been able to follow them. His efforts were not lost on Brian.

Towards dinnertime, the boys decided they had done enough for the day. Claire announced that they had time to cool off at the stream before dinner was ready. John and Brian stowed away the tools safely on the porch as Bobby and Justin draped a protective tarp on the lumber, securing it with rocks. The four of them headed for the stream.  
Just past the big rock where John and Brian had brooded over their situation weeks before, the stream widened and deepened enough to allow for swimming or in this case skinny dipping. Brian, never letting nudity embarrass him shed his sticky clothes and walked into the water. Turning toward the shore, he addressed the three stunned men staring at him.

"What?"

"Brian, you're naked." Justin said, stating the obvious and commenting loudly.

"Your point?" 

"What if an alligator or something swims by; you could loose something vital."

"Justin, I don't think a Pennsylvanian stream is home to alligators."

"Snapping turtles," Bobby said softly.

"What!?"

"Not alligators, snapping turtles." 

"Fuck!" Brian jumped and started toward the shore. John and Bobby cracked up, held up their hands to stop him, then began to shed their own clothes.

"Don't worry, I've played and swam in this stream all my life. I've never seen a snapping turtle."

"Thanks a lot, John."

"Got you back for that 'ping, ping, ping'."

"Yeah, you did." Brian snorted. John and Bobby swam out toward the middle, as Justin slowly removed his clothes.

"What's the matter, little boy? Worried about the turtles?"

"No."

"Not embarrassed, are you?"

"No."

"What, then?"

"Are you sure there aren't any alligators to bite me?" Justin smiled coyly.

"Come here, you. The only thing in this stream that could possibly endanger you is me."

"I think I may like you biting me."

"Then come closer, Sunshine, so I can take a real good bite."

"Oh yeah!" Justin walked into the stream and into Brian's waiting arms.

After splashing about for a half an hour, a small grove on the other shore caught Brian's eye. Brian swam toward it followed by Bobby. John and Justin went back to the other side in search of their clothes. Lying on the soft grass, they let the sun dry them off.

"Justin, why Sunshine?"

"That's a nickname Debbie gave me when we first met. Brian used to tease me with it and then it sort of stuck."

"Hmm." John was struck by Justin's innocent good looks and how the sun glinted off his hair.

"Hey, Sunshine! Bring that bubble butt over here." Brian bellowed through the trees. Justin looked at John, rolled his eyes as he put on his pants and sneakers then made his way through the thicket. John could see them. Brian was waiting there hiding something behind his back. As Justin approached, Brian presented him with a pretty bunch of colorful wild flowers. Looking down and with a blush to his tanned skin, Brian was fretting the response.

Justin gazed at the flowers. White daisies, yellow black-eyed susans, and purple wild violets, an artist's eye candy. Justin lived up to his name; his smile rivaled only by the sun. Justin kissed his flower toting hunky carpenter deeply, offering his gratitude for the flowers. Trying to avoid further sweating Brian retorted. "I thought we could put them in a vase. I know you have your sketch pad. Claire's walls are looking a little bare since she sold some of the paintings." 

Justin knew exactly what Brian meant. Justin was so on to him. He nodded, "I think that's an excellent idea, Brian." Justin hugged Brian, "I'll work on it after dinner."

John, watching the little scene unfold, now understood Sunshine. Bobby, who had also witnessed the exchange, walked along the shore to join his lover. His deep auburn hair reflecting the sun's rays as the sun began to set on the horizon. "So beautiful," John murmured into Bobby's hair. "I love you." Bobby smiled his own sunny smile and melted into John's arms, echoing John's sentiments. 

The lovers donned their clothes and went back to the house for dinner.

~~~~~

Dinner was spent with some gentle teasing and finding out more about each other. Claire watched the newfound brothers marveling at how much they were alike and yet how different. Brian exuded sex and confidence. John was almost as good looking, but he was more subdued and quiet. Claire could see how Justin had brought Brian out of himself. She wondered what Brian might have been like without his little blond twink as he called Justin. Maybe he would be more like John, but she didn't really think so somehow. She could see the effect that Bobby had already had on her son. John seemed so much happier. Being true to his own nature had been so good and so freeing for John. He would have never been able to do that without Brian coming into their lives.

"So are you gentlemen headed out for an evening of fun?" Claire asked.

Brian groaned. "I used muscles today that I never knew I had. I think an early evening is in store for me."

"That's what happens when you get older," Justin grinned.

"Let's see what your ass says about that in an hour or so," Brian retorted.

Justin snorted. "Like you can even get it up."

"Gentlemen, I think that's my cue to go read a book … or something."

"Sorry, Claire," Justin said blushing. He had forgotten that she was even there.

"Good night, mother," John said giving her a kiss. Claire went up to her room leaving the dishes and clean-up for the men.

As they loaded the dishwasher and wiped the table, Brian asked, "Been to the Honey Bear lately, John?"

"Haven't needed to," John said pulling Bobby into his embrace.

"Getting enough at home?"

"More than enough."

"We should go while we're here this week."

"You think?" John said with a grin.

"I'll get Justin to teach you some dance moves."

"What about you?"

"I'm not much of a dancer," Brian admitted.

"Looked pretty hot to me when you two were on the dance floor at the Honey Bear."

"Justin's my inspiration. I just follow his lead. He was King of Babylon, you know."

Justin heard the touch of pride in Brian's voice and smiled. "Had to get your attention somehow."

"And look where that led," Brian said shaking his head.

"Right to your bed … permanently which is where I want to be right now," Justin said and headed for the stairs.

Brian immediately was on his way after him.

"You're such a wimp," John called.

"You don't know the half of it … but I wouldn't have it any other way." Brian hurried up the stairs to find his horny partner. He knew that tone of voice only too well. It would be an interesting night.

Never backing down from a challenge, Brian and Justin managed to do their part for water conservation and showered together. It was a cramped fit in the farmhouse’s quaint little bathroom but they were victorious. No sex was had but each man was able to assist the other in removing the kinks from the hard work of the day. Drying each other off and putting on some shorts for modesty’s sake, they retired to their room.

Sex was gentle and quiet that night, both preferring gentle lovemaking to conserve their energy for tomorrow and to give their screaming muscles a chance to recover. Justin fell asleep curled in Brian’s arms.

John and Bobby also took a shower, donned sweat pants then went to relax in the screened porch sipping iced tea. It was still early and their muscles were fair better suited to manual labor than the sleeping beauties upstairs. The night was warm but not humid. They cuddled together on a swinging loveseat admiring the stars. After an hour or so they too, retired to their room.

Looks are so deceiving. Brian, the world’s most notorious top, plays his part well. Only Justin is aware that under the right circumstances, when the planets align, the world has tilted off its axis or he has been rimmed beyond all that is imaginable, will Brian bottom. 

John, on the other hand, loved to bottom. Both he and Bobby were versatile lovers, sharing the top and bottom role. But truth be known, John loved to bottom for Bobby.

Quietly they slipped into the king sized bed they share after easing out of their pants. Foreplay was a gentle slow affair to savor each other’s taste and scent. After preparing John and putting on a condom, Bobby entered his lover, slowly rocking in and out. As they felt their climax mount, John pulled his lover down to kiss Bobby deeply. The friction of his cock against Bobby’s hard abdomen triggered John’s orgasm with Bobby following close behind. Catching their breath, Bobby eased out, removed the condom then helped John with the clean up. The two fell into a sated sleep.


	2. Treehouse

Early the next morning the men awoke to the aroma of Claire’s fresh baked biscuits, coffee, steak and eggs. She was a woman on a mission to keep all four boys fed, happy and well prepared for another day of fun with power tools. Power tools, oh dear! 

When breakfast was over Claire got ready to go to church. Brian winced when she said that was where she was off too. It brought back too many unpleasant memories of his mother's relationship with the church. But he had to admit that Claire never treated him with anything but respect, and she had never once made an issue of him being gay, or her own son for that matter. Once again he had to wonder what it would have been like to have Claire as his mother.

Claire came down the stairs with a little overnight bag. 

"What are you doing, mother?" John asked.

"I'm going to Caroline's for a couple of days. I'm sure you gentlemen can fend for yourselves. There's plenty of food in the house, and you can do whatever you want to do without fear of offending me."

"Are you sure?" John asked. "This is your home."

"I'm sorry, Claire, if we've driven you away," Justin said.

"It's nothing like that," Claire said blushing. "I just feel like an old, straight, fogey, and I think you young people should have some time on your own."

"You're not old, Claire," Brian said. "You're aged to perfection."

"I can see why you're in advertising, you sweet talker, you," Claire said blushing. "But I'm still going."

"If you're sure, mother," John conceded.

"I'm sure. Caroline and I are going to go see a couple of movies and have a high old time."

"When will you be back?"

"I'll call in a couple of days."

With that Claire went to the Navigator and quickly drove off.

"I feel bad," Justin said.

"Well I don't," Brian replied.

"Briiaan," Justin responded.

"I mean it. Obviously all the fucking last night got on Claire's last nerve. Maybe she's gone to get some of her own," Brian smirked.

"Briiaaaan!" came from all three mouths.

"Let's get to work so we have lots of time for fucking later."

Despite their annoyance at Brian's somewhat callous comments, they all had to agree that it was rather freeing being on their own. Clad in shorts and T-shirts they made their way out to the tree.

"Two stories, huh?" Brian asked looking skeptically up into the tree.

"We can do it," John said.

"I'm glad you think so. You realize that you're going to be doing the majority of the work."

"Oh no, little bro', I have big plans for you."

Brian groaned. "I'm not sure I like the sound of that."

"Where's your helper?" John asked. Justin and Bobby were coming out of the barn with some tools.

"Hey, Tim the Tool Man Taylor, get over here?" Brian called.

Justin gave him the finger and then grinned, calling out, "Huh! Power, we need more power."

They all had a laugh as they got to work.

They assembled the tools and drew the tarp off the precut lumber. Their first task would be to get a level floor for the house. Brian and John climbed up onto the scaffolding while Justin and Bobby handed them the pieces of wood. Justin read the plans and told Bobby the number of the piece of wood they needed.

After some initial discussion Brian and John finally got one piece of the floor in place.

"At this rate, we'll be here till Christmas," Brian griped feeling hot and sweaty and cranky and horny as the noonday sun heated up everyone and everything. 

"It'll get easier as we get the hang of it," John told him.

Brian looked down as Justin bent over to read the plans that he had laid out on the lawn and anchored down with some small rocks. Justin's ass was in his line of sight and the tool belt rested on those lovely globes. Brian let out a loud groan.

Justin stayed bent over but looked up to the source of the noise. "Uh oh, Bobby, I think we'll be taking a break now."

Bobby looked questioningly at him.

John turned to look and had to smile when he saw what Brian was looking at. "Didn't you get enough last night?"

"Never enough. Isn't it time for a break?"

John chuckled and shook his head. "We've only put up one board."

"I'll work better if I relieve some stress," Brian said. He quickly dropped down off the scaffolding and went over to Justin taking a cheek in each hand and giving them a gentle squeeze. "Mine," he almost moaned as John and Bobby watched in fascination. Brian hooked his finger in Justin's tool belt and led his mildly protesting and blushing partner towards the barn.

Once through the doorway in the relative cool of the dark barn Brian lifted Justin's shirt and pulled it over his head. He unbuckled the tool belt and let it drop to the floor.

"I thought you'd want me to wear that," Justin said with a little gasp as his tight shorts were unceremoniously shoved down over his erect cock.

"Been there, done that," Brian snapped. "Farmyard fun for you today, little boy."

Justin raised his eyebrows, but decided to say nothing until he saw what Brian had in mind.

Brian looked around the shadowy barn now that his eyes had become accustomed to being out of the bright sun. He saw Beau lying on his mat at the back. "We'll have an audience just like at Babylon," Brian smirked.

"We might traumatize the poor thing," Justin giggled. "Turn him gay."

Brian snorted and then he saw just what he wanted. Stacked along one side of the barn were hay bales forming steps as they got higher. Brian began removing his own clothes. He picked up a bale and set it on top of another. He threw his T-shirt on top. "Hop up," he said to Justin finding his lube and condom in his shorts.

Justin looked at Brian but then did as he was told. He sat on the T-shirt feeling the hay scratch the back of his legs. It felt different, but nice. Brian leaned down and kissed the red lips. He tipped Justin back and his lubed fingers found Justin's pucker as he continued the kiss. He could feel Justin squirm and buck beneath him and his knees rubbed against the hay bales. He raised Justin's legs to his shoulders and then slid on the condom.

Just then he heard a noise and looked around. John was setting up his own hay bales and Bobby was already on top.

"What took you so long?" Brian asked with a smirk.

"Had to get condoms and lube," John said suiting up his own dick.

"You should always be prepared," Brian said in his best professorial voice. "You waste too much potential fucking time if you're not." Even in the dim light John could see Brian's tongue planted firmly in his cheek. The brothers smiled at each other.

Brian entered Justin with no further ado. He rode his young partner for all he was worth eliciting the moans and gasps and cries that he relished creating. John and Bobby were making some interesting noises of their own.

Some time later when they were all through, Brian grabbed his T-shirt as Justin hopped down off the hay bales. He wiped Justin's chest and kissed his well satisfied partner.

"Back to work?" Brian said cheerfully feeling in a much better frame of mind now.

"Lunch," three voices stated.

"You know with you slackers we'll never get that treehouse built," Brian said as he ran from the barn naked being pelted with clothes and clumps of hay.

Beau ran with him barking and nipping at his heels.

"Stay away from my dick," Brian warned the dog as he made it to the screen porch and went inside to get fresh clothes.

"Is he always this incorrigible?" John asked Justin.

"You ain't seen nothin' yet," Justin said with a chuckle as naked they all followed Brian into the house.

Claire, indeed, had the refrigerator well stocked. The hard working boys found a varied selection of cold cuts and cheeses. There was crusty bread and rolls in the bread box waiting to be consumed. Each man found his favorite and built manly sandwiches. The boys ate in companionable silence. After lunch and dressed in fresh clothes the erecting of the treehouse began again.

John and Brian took their place on the scaffolding while Justin and Bobby handed up the planks. Brian had to admit that putting up the boards was going a lot easier since the first was in place and used as a guide. By the end of the day they had the whole balcony hammered and bolted into place and two sides of the railing done too. John declared it was enough for the day and suggested a cooling dip in the stream. When no objections were heard, the tool time men stowed the tools and covered the remaining planks.

Down by the stream, Brian was lying on his back with Justin on top of him, resting. Justin’s head was neatly tucked under Brian’s chin and he felt himself dozing as Brian gently kneaded the pale globes massaging away any tension said globes may have incurred from the fierce ride they experienced moments before. Emanating from the adjacent thicket Brian could hear the noises originating from his brother and lover. An indignant scowl accompanied a dramatic sigh. Justin lifted his head and noted the look.

"What is it?"

"He’s a bottom." Brian stated with disgust.

"Huh?"

"My brother is a bottom. You’d think with my genes in him and everything I’ve taught him he’d be a top. Where did I go wrong?"

Justin wisely did not burst into laughter. "Brian, I know how important this is to you but bottom line, it really doesn’t matter." Brian looked horrified as he gazed up into the wise blue eyes. "Top, bottom, it doesn’t matter as long as we’re together. They’re happy Brian and that’s what matters to them." Justin observed that Brian was breaking his "no languishing in the afterglow" rule and gently rubbed their cocks together to distract Brian from this latest dilemma. Getting a rise from both of them Brian flipped Justin over and readied himself for the next round. Justin needing no preparation, was stretched and ready to go, wrapped his legs around his lover. This round was quieter but no less rewarding. Brian pumped Justin’s cock to climax then followed with his own. He collapsed on to Justin.

A few minutes later Brian was attempting to get up. "Stay Brian, you’re not heavy."

"I think we better get up now."

"Why? Did you strain something?"

"No. Either I just became some bird’s toilet or it’s beginning to rain." Justin securely protected under Brian’s long body didn’t feel the droplets hitting Brian’s back. 

"Shit, it’s raining." 

"Can’t we stay out here? It feels good." It did feel good. The rain was drawing out the humidity, but Brian wasn’t sure if it was safe. Sure enough, John’s voice wafted through the thicket.

"Come on, we’d better get to the house. Sometimes these storms bring lightning. We shouldn’t stay out here." The brothers and their lovers gathered their clothes and sprinted back to the safety of the porch.

Justin and Bobby went indoors to prepare dinner while the brothers sat in the screened porch sipping beer. John noticed a sad expression on Brian’s face that was slowly building into a panic.

"What is it Brian?"

"It’s going to be ruined."

"What’s going to be ruined?"

"The treehouse, the rain, won't it ruin the wood?" Brian was on the verge of a full emotional breakdown. The treehouse represented more than just a family project. Each piece of wood, each nail and bolt represented healing. As the treehouse took shape so was Brian’s heart. John pulled Brian into his strong arms.

"Don’t worry. The wood is treated and pressurized. Even unfinished it will last for a good twenty years. When painted or polyurethaned it will last even longer. You and Gus will have your treehouse."

As the rain washed away the stickiness of a hot summer’s evening, their tears washed away the pain from two little boys. One who wished for a father all his life and one who wished his cruel father never existed. 

Bobby and Justin witnessed the scene from the window. "Should we go out there?" Bobby asked.

"No, give them time; it’ll be okay." Justin was an expert on Kinney queen outs and this time was no different. Given time both Kinney men recovered, straightened their shoulders and joined their lovers in the kitchen to help with dinner.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A little after ten o'clock Justin's Jeep pulled up in front of the Honey Bear. Justin, Brian, John and Bobby all piled out. They planned to have a few drinks and dance a bit before heading back to the farm. The rainstorm had passed by and the night was warm and humid.

They found a table and their waiter took the order for drinks. It was a Sunday night so the place wasn't too full. A couple of tables over was a group of four men who were obviously sizing up the contingent that had just arrived.

"Dance with me," Justin asked Brian. He stood up and tugged on Brian's arm.

"I need a drink first," Brian said.

"Come on," Justin wheedled.

Finally Brian grinned at his young partner and got up to do what Justin wanted. They moved onto the floor and started to bump and grind against each other. The other group of men watched with barely disguised lust.

Bobby leaned over to John, "That group is trouble. Keep your eye on them."

John nodded and turned his attention back to the dance floor. He couldn't believe how the two men exuded sex from every pore. All eyes in the joint were riveted on them, and he could almost see men drooling as they watched. Justin and Brian were oblivious to the attention. They only had eyes for each other as they melded together in a dance of pure sex. Finally the song ended and Brian dragged Justin back to where John and Bobby waited for them. Brian downed his drink and signaled the waiter for another one. He was feeling good. He didn't notice the worried look on Bobby's face.

Downing his second drink, Brian chuckled. "Here's a puzzle for you," he laughed. "How many homos does it take to build a treehouse?" They all stared blankly at him. "Five, because the four of us are so pathetic." Brian laughed at his own joke.

"That's not true," Justin said.

"We made good progress today," John stated, "and we'll get even more done tomorrow."

Brian snorted and signaled for another drink.

"Take it easy on the booze," Bobby warned.

"Why?" Brian asked. "Is it watered down or way too expensive?"

"You may want to keep your wits about you," Bobby cautioned nodding towards the group of men whose voices seemed to be getting louder and louder.

Brian shrugged and showed his disdain by downing the double Beam in one swig.

"Hey, Blondie," a voice said. "How about a dance?" They all pretended not to hear, but the voice called out again, "Blondie!"

"Are they talking to me?" Justin asked. 

Bobby nodded. "Maybe we should leave."

"I'm not going anywhere," Brian said belligerently. "And that asshole better shut the fuck up."

Suddenly the man who had called out was standing beside Justin and his hand went around Justin's arm pulling the boy to his feet.

"Let go," Justin protested, but the man's grip tightened and he started to drag Justin to the dance floor.

Brian stood and stared at the idiot who had his hand on Justin. "How many homos does it take to break your fucking arm?"

"Huh?" the guy blinked.

"One, and this homo will do it for you … in five seconds, if you don't get your fucking hands off my partner."

The man looked at Brian not liking the look he saw on the man's face. He glanced back at his group of friends who shrugged and turned away, showing that they didn't want any part of a fight.

The guy released Justin who stepped back beside Brian. "I … didn't know he was your partner. I … um … just wanted a dance. No offense."

"Let's go," Brian said and they all headed towards the door. Brian dropped a fifty on the bar.

"You didn't have to do that, Brian," Justin said. "I would have made him let go."

"I did have to do it. Nobody messes with my partner," Brian stated clearly.

Justin smiled one of his radiant best and leaned in to kiss Brian. "Thanks," he whispered.

"Wait a minute," John stated loudly just before they reached the door. "We’re not going anywhere." Turning and facing Brian, John questioned his cave man brother.

"Do you promise to behave yourself and stick to beer if we go back and sit down? I came here to dance with MY partner and we live here. I’m not going to let some backwoods fag drive me out of my own place and Bobby works here. I’m sure he can handle any undue attention."

Brian saw the look of determination in his older brother and beamed with pride. "Yes, I promise to tone it down. And you’re right; if anyone should leave it should be them. I won't cause any trouble." The brothers nodded at each other then looked to their partners for affirmation. The younger men looked at each other, shrugged then led their he-men back to their table.

The rest of the evening went smoothly. Brian got John and Bobby to dance a slow one together then John asked Justin to dance. Justin kept his head about him, remembering that this look-a-like was not Brian. Theirs was a sweet dance without touching. When the music changed to something fast and furious, John sat down and was replaced by Bobby. The twinks were hopping and a delicious site to behold. Bubble butts were swaying and the candlelight reflected off the gold and red hair. John and Brian smugly watched their partners; they would get to go home with them. The music changed again to something hot, John and Brian got up and claimed their twinks. Brian holding Justin close to his chest sent a warning glare into the crowd. Justin closed his eyes and let Brian lead him around. John, a very fast learner, pressed up against Bobby and kissed the flaming red hair. He sent out his own glare. No summer shower would be able to put out the fire the two couples were burning.

After their hot dance the four boys sipped their beers. Brian, as promised behaved and nursed the one beer until the bartender called out for ‘last call.’ Unbeknownst to Brian and Justin the last round was signaled by the last dance. Out of the speakers came the all too familiar song, 'Save the Last Dance For Me'. A look of pain washed across Brian’s face. John and Bobby didn’t understand but were ready to give comfort if needed. Justin stopped them with a look and offered his hand to Brian. Brian gazed at the proffered pale hand and allowed himself to be lead back to the dance floor. They took up their places and danced. It was awe inspiring. Justin still had no memory of his moves that night but with his instincts intact and Brian’s expert lead they alone danced together having the whole floor to themselves. When the dance ended Justin kissed his man and held on. 

Brian drew strength from Justin. The Honey Bear exploded with applause, even the group of upstarts that had threatened to mar the lovers’ good time. John paid the tab then led the shaky lovers back to the Cherokee. 

The ride home was quiet but not all unpleasant. They parked the Cherokee then headed for their rooms. Before retiring John was able to get Justin alone for a minute.

"What was that all about, that dance with you and Brian?"

"It’s a long story. Tomorrow, suggest that I help you on the scaffold or send Brian to the hardware store and I’ll tell you all about it." John nodded and then they went to bed.  
In John and Bobby’s room, John felt the need to take the top role. He was caught unawares with his own feelings of protectiveness towards Bobby. His lovemaking was passionate and all consuming. Bobby was left with no doubt about how John felt about him. Bobby responded to each pounding thrust with an ‘I love you.’  
Justin, taking the lead, reassured Brian with a myriad of kisses. He helped the slightly shell shocked Brian out of his clothes and put him to bed. Stripping off his own clothes, Justin crawled in and covered the two of them with the sheet. Brian turned and faced away from Justin not wanting to share his pain with his boy. Justin held Brian close, spooning up against Brian’s cool back.

"I love you, Brian." Justin whispered, squeezing one arm under Brian and wrapping the other around Brian's heaving chest. Justin whispered ‘I love you,’ again and again until the heaving stopped and Brian was calm. 

"Justin."

"Hmm."

"Make love to me."

Without hesitation, Justin complied, making love to his cave man with a passion equaled only by Brian. Afterwards, the lovers fell into a deep sated sleep.


	3. Treehouse

Since Claire had not yet returned and John was quite used to getting up with the birds, he started breakfast. The other three men awakened to the sounds of pans banging and John shouting out orders from the bottom of the stairs. 

"Up! Up, you lazy bums or I’ll fire the lot of you and hire some of those guys from the Honey Bear. Let’s go!"

John burst into a fit of laughter as he heard the cursing and the stumbling of three pairs of feet hitting the floor and searching for clean clothes. Bobby was the first down the stairs and that earned him a resounding kiss to his lips. Justin was next and was rewarded with a peck to his cheek and a mug of tea. Brian came down next, still cursing and mumbling for coffee which was gratefully put in his hand by Justin. John looked at his rag tagged carpenters and shook his head in disbelief.

"What a sorry bunch of fags you all are. Eat and we’ll discuss our plans for today." 

Caffeine and a hearty breakfast did the trick. The treehouse gang was ready to face the day.

As they moved outside John remembered what Justin had said last evening. "Hey, little bro', we need some three inch screws," John said.

"Nine inch screws are better," Brian retorted pinching Justin's ass.

"Metal ones, stainless steel," John said with an exasperated chuckle. Brian's sarcasm was funny but he still wasn't used to having his orders tossed off with a joke.

"And you would be telling me this because…?" Brian asked.

"Because I want you to get in the Jeep and go to the hardware store in Harrisburg."

"Me? Why me?"

"I think it's time you learned where materials come from. Your carpentry skills are improving but I don't feel that you have a true appreciation of the art of building."

"And I 'm going to gain this appreciation at a hardware store in Harrisburg?" Brian snarked.

"You never know."

"Shouldn't you go? You're the one who knows what you want."

"I wouldn't want to deprive you of the experience of touring Smitty's Hardware on Main Street."

"Touring? Are you fucking nuts?"

"Just go. See if you don't like it," John said.

"Go, Brian. You never know what life holds in store for you," Justin encouraged his partner.

"So you're all going to gang up on me, I see. You too, Bobby?"

"You should go. It's a neat place," Bobby agreed.

"I do like neat," Brian admitted with a chuckle.

"More like … immaculate," Justin said with a grin.

Brian kissed him and sighed. "How many fucking three inch stainless steel screw do you want?" He shook his head with a good natured grin on his face.

"Three dozen ought to do it," John said.

"Will I have to float a loan to buy these things?"

"Should be under twenty dollars."

"I think I can handle that. I'll be back in a couple of hours. Don't do anything I would do, and don't wear that tool belt for anybody else, Sunshine."

Justin kissed his man and Brian grabbed his wallet from the house. He peeled off down the driveway. The three men watched him go. 

"Let's set the lumber we'll need for today up on the balcony and then you can tell me your story, Sunshine," John grinned.

They formed a chain and quickly had all the pieces for the floor of the main building up in the tree. They needed the screws that Brian was getting to attach the planks to the tree and then to each other.

"I'm surprised you don't have the right screws," Justin said to John. "You seem to have everything else."

"I have them," John smirked. It was the same smirk that Justin had seen on Brian's face many times.

"So you sent Brian off on a wild goose chase?" Justin grinned. "He better never find out."

"I'm not planning on telling him. Are you, Bobby?"

"I heard what he said to that guy who strong armed you last night," Bobby said. "I don't think I want to be on Brian's bad side."

"He's really a pussycat," Justin said with a smile.

"And pussycats, especially big ones, have claws," Bobby added.

"True," Justin admitted.

"So what's the story about that dance?" John asked.

They were now seated in the screen porch with glasses of iced tea.

"It's not a pretty story," Justin said with a frown.

"Why didn't you want Brian around when you told it?" Bobby asked.

"It still freaks him out."

"He did look kind of shell shocked when they played that song," John said.

"They played it at my high school prom," Justin said getting a faraway look in his eyes. "Brian came to my prom and we danced to that song."

"That's so romantic," Bobby said. "I would never have asked a boy to my prom even though I wanted to."

"It didn't turn out as romantic as you might think," Justin grimaced. "In fact I don't remember any of it."

"What do you mean, Justin?" John asked.

"Chris Hobbs, this homophobic jock from my school, bashed my head in with a baseball bat. Brian and I had gone to the parking garage and Hobbs snuck up behind me and hit me."

"Where was Brian?" Bobby asked.

"That's part of the problem. Brian had got into his car. I was going back inside to make sure that my date, Daphne, got home all right. Hobbs hit me before Brian could stop him. Brian has never forgiven himself for failing to protect me, as he calls it. He saved my life by calling out to me. The doctors said I would have been dead if Hobbs had hit me at another angle. I guess I was meant to live."

"Were you seriously hurt?" John asked.

"I was in a coma for several days and then rehab for months. I had panic attacks for a long time. My right hand is screwed up. It goes into spasm if I overuse it."

"Fuck!" John reacted.

"I'm so sorry," Bobby said.

"I'm okay, more or less. But Brian feels this overwhelming need to look after me, keep me safe. That's why he got so freaked when that guy was manhandling me."

"Remind me never to touch you," Bobby said.

"I don't think he's worried about you, Bobby, but John's another story," Justin said suppressing a giggle. John's eyebrows shot up. "Just kidding," Justin chuckled.

"Shall we make lunch for the wanderer when he returns?" John asked breathing a sigh of relief.

"That's the least we can do for the man when he returns from his wild goose chase," Bobby giggled.

By the time they had lunch almost ready Brian drove up the lane. He got out of the Jeep and opened the back waiting for everyone to come out of the house. He sat on the tailgate with a smirk on his face.

"Have a good trip?" John asked innocently.

"Very," Brian replied. "Help me unload all this stuff."

"What stuff?" Justin asked.

Brian started handing it out describing each item as he did so. He had purchased sleeping bags, two big ones and one small, for Gus, himself and Justin. He had a large battery-powered lantern to place in the treehouse. He had bought a little table and two chairs that would suit the little boy in his house in the air. When Brian was finished unloading all these things, they carried them into the barn to store them until the treehouse was finished.

"Gus is going to be so surprised," Justin chuckled. "He may set up residence in the tree and we'll never get him down."

"Me too," Brian laughed. Justin elbowed him gently.

"So you liked Smitty's I take it?" John smirked.

"Not bad," Brian said. That was high praise.

"Where are the screws you went for?"

"Smitty said not to bother. He remembered you had bought several dozen last week."

"Really?" John said trying to look innocent.

"He was sure you had sent me to check out the store. He appreciated all the business and I enjoyed a little retail therapy."

"You're not mad?" John asked. Brian grinned and shook his head. "That's good." John decided not to say anymore. He didn't think Brian would want to know what they had talked about while he was gone. "Lunch is almost ready."

"Good. I'm starved," Brian said throwing his arm over Justin's shoulder. "All this fresh air and manual labor and fucking into the wee small hours of the night makes a man hungry."

John watched them head to the house. He understood his little brother a bit more, but he was sure there was much, much more still to learn.

 

After lunch, progress on the treehouse moved quickly. Since a lot of the wood was up on the balcony level, Bobby and Justin were able to finish off the railing while John and Brian worked on the support beams for the second level. They were able to put up several planks for the floor before it got too dark to work. The treehouse gang jumped down from the scaffolding and stepped back to admire their work.

"Wow!" Justin exclaimed, "It’s really taking shape."

"Yeah, I can’t believe we’re doing this and it hasn’t fallen down yet." Brian added.

"Oh ye of little faith. When I design something, it stays up until I pull it down." John boasted.

"Well, big bro, I have to admit, you know what the hell you’re doing. If Justin and I ever decide to move out of the loft, you’ll build our house."

Justin beamed a smile toward Brian and sent a wink to John. Wisely, no one made any comments about Brian’s slip of the tongue. 

"I think we have time for a dip in the stream before dinner," Bobby suggested and received grunts of agreements from his companions. "Instead of cooking, how about I call out for a couple of pizzas. They make a decent pizza in town and given the right encouragement they’ll deliver, even out here." They all conceded that they were a little tired to cook, so pizza sounded like an excellent idea. Bobby went in the house to make the call while John, Brian and Justin headed toward the stream.

John and Justin immediately dropped their clothes and swam out to the middle. Brian splashed a little at the shore while watching his brother and lover swim. With the feeling of satisfaction that hard work produced, he lay in a patch of warm grass. Within minutes Brian was asleep.

The sun was dipping on the horizon, when John and Justin headed for the shore to get their clothes. As they approached John indicated to Justin to move quietly. Near the edge they saw the sleeping Brian. John pointed to something that was hopping toward the sleeping queen. A big dark green bullfrog was about to stake his claim on Brian’s patch of grass and call out for a mate. John and Justin squelched their laughter as the stirring Brian, feeling that he was being watched, turned his head toward the intruder. 

Hazel eyes widened in horror as dark frog eyes stared back.

"Holy fucking shit!" Brian jumped up and ran for the safety of the house leaving his sneakers behind and John and Justin holding their sides as their hysterical laughter threatened to split them open. They walked back to the house attempting to get control over themselves before facing Brian. John and Justin were relatively successful until, of course, they saw Brian leaning on the screen door gasping for breath. Their mirth was then uncontrollable.

"Very funny. Have a good laugh at my expense. I could have been slimed to death and then where would you be," Brian stated in all sincerity.

Justin and John looked at each other then at Brian and immediately broke into laughter that brought both men to tears. Brian glared back, highly insulted and huffed his way into the house.

Dinner was pleasant and for the most part quiet until someone looked at Brian and started to snicker. At one point, having quite enough of being the comic relief, Brian took his pizza and beer and went to sulk on the porch. Scarfing down his pizza, Justin went to join him. Cautiously opening the screen door, Justin ventured into the lion’s den.

"You still mad at me?"

"You gonna laugh at me again?"

"No, I won't laugh. And I wasn’t laughing at you. I was laughing at the situation. The look on your face was adorable."

"I don’t do adorable."

"Priceless, then. So can I stay out here with you?"

"Yeah." Brian scooched over on the loveseat swing to make room for Justin. Justin sat and leaned into Brian as Brian put his arm around his shoulder. After a few quiet moments Justin quipped. "Slimed to death?"

"Justin, did you get a good look at that thing? That was one big frog. I could’ve been covered in slime." Brian shuddered at the thought. Justin patted Brian’s thigh. "At the very least, I think I’m scarred for life. I’ll never be able to watch the Animal Planet with you again without reliving the trauma." 

Justin nodded and continued to offer his silent support. Justin let his queen, er, man, ramble on about the big bad frog until Brian was totally rambled out.

By moonlight, the lovers were able to make out the structure of the treehouse. "Brian, the treehouse is going to be amazing. I’m so proud of you."

"Me? It was you and your tenacity that got us here. You and your Sunshine File. None of this would ever have happened without it."

The lovers gently rocked in the swing until they were too tired to keep their eyes open. 

"Come on, Sunshine, time for bed. We still have a lot more work to do and we need our rest."

The lovers went back into the house, bid John and Bobby a goodnight and went to bed. John and Bobby had cleaned up dinner and were also ready for bed. With the house secured for the night, they too retired.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Tuesday morning brought gray skies but the clouds did not dim the tool men’s determination for hard work. Arising early, they ate a light breakfast, broke out the tools and headed up the tree.

"John, after the scaffolding comes down, how are we supposed to get up and down this thing?"

"Very good question. See these two gaps in the sections of railing? I will make gates and there will be a ladder on one side and a slide on the other. I think Gus will have a great time sliding down. Call it a quick getaway."

Justin’s face lit up with delight at the thought of sliding down out of the treehouse. "Gus won't be the only one sliding." Brian observed.

The four men found an easy working rhythm. By lunch, the floor, complete with trap door and steps leading to and from the balcony level and infrastructure was finished. Tacking up a copy of the plans to one post, John explained the next phase of construction to his men. As they descended the scaffolding, a truck was pulling up the drive.

"Ah, just in time." John said with a grin. "Just lean them against the porch," John called out. The delivery men waved at John and followed his instructions.

"What’s all this?" Justin asked as John went over to greet his delivery. 

"I have no idea," Brian answered. "I guess we should find out."

With its cargo unloaded and the delivery men well tipped, the truck drove off.

"Windows? You had windows made for the treehouse?" Brian stated with amazement.

"And a door. It does get chilly at night sometimes and you don’t want to share your sleeping bag with mosquitoes. The plans called for windows and a door. I had them custom made."

"John, this goes above and beyond brotherliness."

"Maybe, but Gus is my nephew, I’d like him to have the best."

Justin, listening to the exchange between the brothers, offered his opinion. "I think he already has the best." Simultaneously the brothers blushed and dipped their heads. Before embarrassment could take over, John’s Navigator pulled up and Claire got out.

"Mom! I’m glad you’re back."

"Got tired of doing all the cooking?" Claire asked and then stopped in her tracks when she saw what the boys had accomplished thus far. "It’s incredible! You’ve done a wonderful job. I’m so proud of all of you. This calls for a special dinner. After lunch, I’ll get started baking."

There was no stopping Claire and the boys wouldn’t dream of it anyway. Quickly eating lunch, the boys were anxious to get the walls up before dinner.

~~~~~~~~

Claire noted that Brian and Justin were a little subdued as they were getting cleaned up for dinner.

"What’s the matter Brian?"

"I thought we’d make better progress by now."

"Brian, you’re making great progress."

"Thank you Claire, but I was hoping the walls would be up by now. We spent the whole afternoon putting up more scaffolding."

Claire, who had been around while John was learning his trade knew that this was a necessary step in the process. "Brian, did you think you were going to stand on ladders to put up the walls. I know you’re disappointed but the scaffolding is important so you all can work safely. Believe me, I worry a lot when John is on a big job. Accidents happen when you rush through something. Working safely is more important than working fast."  
Brian conceded Claire’s point but it made his disappointment no less real. "You’ll see. Tomorrow not only will the walls go up but I bet the roof will be done and some windows installed."

Brian brightened; his mind’s eye could see it happening. Kissing Claire on the cheek, he thanked Claire for her wisdom.

Claire had been very busy while the boys were putting up the scaffolding. A roast beef was resting on the sideboard along with several pies and fresh baked biscuits. There were also steamed vegetables and chilled summer fruit for dessert. The ravenous construction workers dove into dinner and ate with gusto.

Quietly enjoying dessert on the porch, Claire stated with a straight face, "Brian, I hear you’ve been enjoying our local fauna." Brian scowled, the furrows in his brow deepened as the quiet night was disrupted by the eruption of laughter.


	4. Treehouse

After Claire retired the men sat around in the screen porch and talked for a while. They all agreed that the following day they should be able to get most of the treehouse finished, and maybe even the windows in. Then all that was left was the paint job.

As the night wore on Justin snuggled against Brian. "Meet you in the barn," he whispered.

Brian grinned. "I need to get some things from the bedroom first," Brian replied.

"I'll be waiting," Justin said softly as he made his way outside.

Brian nodded at Bobby and his brother and headed upstairs for condoms and lube.

"Why don't we join them?" Bobby asked with a grin.

"You think…?" John asked.

"I think."

"Okay. It was hot the other day when we were all in there together."

"Get the supplies," Bobby said. "I'll be waiting in the barn."

John gave him a kiss and went inside. He passed Brian coming down the stairs. Brian seemed to be in quite a hurry and barely acknowledged his brother's presence.

Meanwhile in the barn Justin was naked and Bobby was fast approaching that condition.

"Let's have a little fun with them," Bobby suggested as he divested himself of his underwear.

"What do you mean?" Justin asked immediately interested.

"You pretend to be me and I'll pretend to be you. It's so dark in here that they will never know the difference … at least not at first."

"I don't know," Justin said with a frown.

"Come on. It'll be hilarious and we'll tell them before anything really happens."

Justin thought for a minute. He wondered if Brian would be able to tell the difference even in the dark. He and Bobby were about the same size. "Okay, but we stop before anything happens." 

Bobby nodded. He went to one side of the barn and Justin went to the other. Beau watched them from his mat wondering what the crazy humans were up to this time.

A moment later Brian appeared in the doorway. He began pulling off his clothes. "Justin," he said into the gloom of the barn.

"Over here," Bobby whispered stifling a giggle.

Brian headed in that direction just as John appeared and said, "Bobby."

Justin replied sweetly. "I'm here, lover."

Brian and John exchanged a glance and each headed for their partner.

Brian's arms came around the slender body and he pulled his lover back against him, making sure the young man could feel his hardness. His lover groaned in anticipation as Brian nibbled at his neck and his ear and his shoulder.

"I'm going to fuck you so hard," Brian snarled. "Bend over." He was already suiting up.

"Wait," the young man said.

"I'm in no mood to wait." He pressed his well lubed dick against the waiting pucker.

"Wait. It's me Justin. Bobby's over there, John."

"It's me Brian," Brian chuckled against his ear and drove his dick unceremoniously up his partner's ass.

Justin cried out as Brian waited for his lover to adjust to the sudden intrusion. "How did you know, Brian?"

"You think after all these years I wouldn't recognize your whisper?"

"Oh."

"And furthermore, if I hadn't got it from the whisper, your ass would give you away every time."

"Ooohhh," Justin breathed as Brian started to thrust.

"No more games, little boy. Get that ass up in the air for me. I'm going to make you beg so much."

"Yes, sir," Justin replied as Brian began to thrust in earnest.

Some time later the barn was filled with cries and moans and groans as all four men sought satisfaction. Justin was covered in sweat and he was pleading for Brian to get him off or finish or something. Brian showed no mercy pummeling the sweet ass. As his orgasm built and he knew this would have to end soon, he pulled Justin back against him so that the boy was fully impaled. 

"You knew it was me all along, didn't you?" he whispered against Justin's ear.

Justin smiled. "Of course I did. Nobody touches me like you do."

Brian grabbed Justin's dick and began stroking. Within moments they were both coming and crying out each other's name.

John and Bobby weren't far behind. Beau put his paws over his ears. Crazy humans! He wondered when they would leave his peaceful barn and he could have a nap.

"Let's take a dip in the stream," Justin said as Brian pulled out.

"Are you nuts? I'm not getting slimed in the dark."

Laughter rang through the barn.

"Race you to the bathroom," Brian called and took off for the house. Justin ran after him.

"They are a lot of fun," John said wrapping his arm around Bobby.

Bobby nodded. "Did you know Justin and I were trying to fool you two?"

"Yep. I know you pretty well too. Maybe not as well as Brian knows Justin, but I also know that you like to play games."

"True," Bobby admitted with a grin.

"Come on, old man. Let's get in our shower before they use all the hot water."

John took his lover's hand and they walked towards the house.

~~~~~~~~ 

Bright and early the treehouse gang was up and out, the treehouse so close to completion, each man was anxious to get started. Claire called out to tell them that breakfast would be ready within the hour. It was good to have her back. Not only did it relieve the men from the cooking chores but they were beginning to feel guilty that they had inadvertently driven her away.

Again the men formed a chain to hoist the wood up to the uppermost scaffold so that the walls could be erected. With all the supplies up the tree, it was all hands on deck. They managed to get the first plank hammered into place before Claire called for breakfast.

Brian let out a frustrated groan. He didn’t care about eating; Brian wanted to work. His companions convinced Brian that he’d work a lot longer with food in him. Begrudgingly, he let himself be led down the scaffold and into the kitchen. Breakfast was abundant as well as pleasant with conversation.

"John, is it possible to have a pulley system attached to one of the limbs. This way if you wanted to bring up snacks or something you didn’t have to carry it up. A rope over the pulley attached to a bucket would do the trick."

John beamed at Brian, he was thinking similar thoughts. Gus was still little and he preferred the boy pay attention to the placement of his feet and not worry about carrying anything. John nodded his approval. "I’m sure that can be arranged, Brian."

After breakfast the boys sprinted out and up. Using the first plank as level, the subsequent planks fell easily into place. Brian watched with a perplexed expression on his face. They had left the door space open but they covered the windows with the planks. Chuckling at his brother’s obvious conundrum, John firmly stated, "Watch and learn."

"Ready!" John called out to Claire who waved back at her son as he disappeared into the treehouse trailing a long extension cord behind him. All of a sudden small wood planks began to drop off the sides of the treehouse. Using the inside framing as a guide John was cutting out the windows. Within minutes he was done. Standing like a soldier with his power saw proudly in his hand, John further explained, "And we can use the cut pieces for the walls inside under the windows. They’re just the right size." John blushed deeply as he received a heartfelt round of applause from the treehouse gang and Claire. Even Beau added his own bark of approval.

John chose a slightly peaked roof so that rain would run off. Instead of a gabled roof, two triangular pieces of wood were hammered into place on two opposing ends. The roof which was specially treated ply wood and pre-tarpapered would fit neatly on top, with allowance for the truck of the tree. The raising of the roof was completed as Claire called for lunch. 

Hungry but anxious to get back to work the men ate quickly and quietly. Not to be rude Justin offered to stay behind and help Claire with the clean up, but he was shooed out of her kitchen and told to join the others. It was time for the windows, doors and the inside walls. There was also a matter of the rails for the balcony that was in front of the door and ran along one side. It was wide enough for chair or cushion for someone to survey their kingdom.

John stood at the base of the scaffolding and looked up. The windows were pint sized but still heavy, the door cumbersome. After learning about Justin and the lingering effects to his hand, John regretted not bringing home a cherry picker for this phase of the project. 

Seeing the wheels turn in his brother’s head, Brian offered at suggestion. "Do you have a good length of heavy rope?"

"Yes."

"Get it. That limb over that side looks thick and strong. We can toss the rope over it. You tie it around a window. Bobby and I will pull it up. Justin can stand on the balcony level to guide us."

"You know, if you ever want a new career in construction, call me. That’s an excellent idea."

John went off to find the rope while Brian, Justin and Bobby brought the windows and the door closer to the treehouse. Bobby, Brian and Justin again ascended the scaffolding to their levels. Brian was able to toss the rope over the intended target and its coiled end fell in front of John’s feet. The door went up first, followed by the windows. After an hour of grunting and groaning, the windows and door were ready for installation.   
It was a matter of inserting the windows into the frames then hammering the window frames into the walls. John had chosen a simple window that slid up and down, easy for a certain young man to open. After showing Brian what to do, John went to tackle the door. 

By 6 o’clock that evening the treehouse was 95% completed.

They dined that night on roasted chicken, potatoes and several different vegetables. This time Brian’s offer to assist Claire with the clean up was gratefully accepted. John took that opportunity to fill in Bobby and Justin on the finishing touches for the treehouse. Justin wanted to paint a mural on the inside walls so he wanted a couple of smooth surfaces. John who was going to use the remaining planking to line the walls did some recalculations to give Justin his smooth walls. He had some sheet rock and left over insulation. The bottom quarter of the wall would be planking, the top part the sheet rock. John had primer paint and some tester pots. Taking a flashlight with them John showed Justin the paints that were stored in a special cupboard in the barn. Leaving the artist with the torch to look over the paint, John returned to the house in search of his partner.   
Claire and Brian were sipping coffee in the kitchen. She had managed to slip a plate of cookies in front of him and without thinking Brian began to nibble on one.

"Brian, I’ve heard how you met Debbie and Michael and I know that you consider her your mother but I was wondering about Joan. Would you tell me about her?" Brian dreaded any conversation about Joan and was about to get up and run. But Claire deserved to know about the woman who took away her Jack. Steeling himself with another bite of cookie, Brian began his story about Joan.

"There’s really not much to tell other than what you already know. I guess Joan must have cared about Jack at some point but by the time I was born Jack beat that out of her. I guess she tried to protect me as best as she could but she never was very strong and she drank a little too much. She spent most of her time trying to stay out of Jack’s reach. I did my best too. I hung out at school and joined whatever after school activity I could find. Joined the soccer team. I was very good at it, got me a scholarship to Penn State. When I was sixteen, I left home. Spent most of my time at Debbie’s. She tried her best with me, loves me as much as she loves Mikey. But by that time I had grown cold and hard. She couldn’t reach me."

"What did?"

"What do you mean?"

"What reached you?"

"Justin. I don’t know if you noticed but he can be annoyingly tenacious when he wants to be. The little twat. I have no idea what he saw in me. If you think I’m rough around the edges now you should have seen me before Justin got his little hands on me. My arrogance works for me in my business. If I believe in myself and the campaign I’m selling, the client will believe it too. But aside from business that attitude has no place in regular life. Justin’s nickname is Sunshine and he lives up to it. My name was ‘Asshole.’ And I certainly lived up to that one. You can ask any of my tricks on Liberty Avenue."

"Joan knows about your lifestyle?"

"She found out a few years ago. Caught me and Justin in a compromising situation so to speak. She was horrified and swore I’d go to hell. She spends a lot of time praying for my soul. Poor Justin’s coming with me."

"Don’t I always. Oops, sorry Claire I didn’t know it was you in here with Brian."

"That’s okay Justin. No need to apologize. I’m beginning to get used to the vernacular. But I don’t think I’m quite as open as Debbie."

"Who is?!" Brian and Justin said in unison. Then they all laughed. "Debbie saved me. I don’t know what I would have done without her or Brian."

"She’s a regular Mother Theresa sometimes. I know she’ll eventually open up a home for wayward homos, I know she will." Brian quipped with his tongue in cheek.

"Yeah, and I know what her first rule will be."

"No tricks after midnight!" Justin and Brian said together and then laughed until they snorted. Claire was then assaulted by all the Debbie stories Brian and Justin could muster. Most were hysterical if not unbelievable. But it was clear how well loved she was by these two men and how much of a positive influence she was in their lives. Claire was saddened that Joan and Craig disassociated themselves from Brian and Justin. Claire couldn’t dream of not speaking to her son, no matter what happened between them. She was happy that her relationship with John was secure and strong. By the end of the evening Claire learned a lot about Brian and his life and about Justin.

"Justin, I’d love to meet your mother and your sister. I’d love to plan another barbecue when the treehouse is ready for its unveiling. Do you think your mother and sister would join us?"

"I think they’d come. I will certainly ask."

"Good, then we can have a real family get together." That statement brought smiles from all. Just then Bobby walked into the kitchen with John in tow. "It’s karaoke night at the Honey Bear. We worked so hard today, we could do with some entertainment." The brothers and Justin agreed. Brian and Justin went upstairs to clean up and put on some clubbing duds. Their appearance begat appreciative gasps from John and Bobby. 

"You two need to get out of the country more often if you think what we’re wearing is impressive. Justin, why don’t you try to convince Bobby to bring John to Pittsburgh next Friday? We’ll take them shopping then go to Babylon. They’ll be the hottest couple there, after us of course." Justin nodded and followed Brian out to the Cherokee with John and Bobby close on their heels.

"What’s Babylon?"

"I have no idea but I guess we’re going to find out next Friday."

Settled in at the Honey Bear Brian was soon feeling no pain. He continually ordered another round. Justin decided that one of them had to be sober to drive home, so he told their waiter to bring him water whenever he replenished their drinks.

Brian, John and Bobby were well on their way to being plastered. They had been hooting and hollering at the poor saps who had tried the karaoke. Brian told John about the rock band he and Michael had started. John couldn't believe this was another thing his precocious brother had done.

Suddenly the music changed and they played "Heartbreak Hotel", the old Elvis song. Brian grinned. If I can get them to play the right song will you come and sing with me?" he asked John.

"I'm no singer," John protested.

"It's an easy song," Brian slurred. He leaned into John and whispered the name of the song he wanted to do.

John grinned and nodded. Brian went to the guy running the karaoke and told him what song he wanted. Brian turned and waved John up onto the stage. Justin cringed. He had no idea what Brian was doing. He had never really heard Brian sing. He wondered just how much of a fool Brian was going to make of himself.

The two brothers swayed slightly as they waited for the music to start. Other patrons hooted and cheered them on, hoping for a really awful show from the two gorgeous men standing on the stage.

"Baby, let me be, your lovin' teddy bear.  
Put a chain around my neck and lead me anywhere  
Baby, let me be … your teddy bear

I don't want to be you tiger  
Because tiger's play too rough  
I don't want to be your lion  
Because lions ain't the kind you'll love enough.

Just let me be … your lovin' teddy bear.  
Put a chain around my neck and lead me anywhere.  
Baby, let me be … your teddy bear."

Brian took the main vocal and John did his share of the dumdadumdas and other background. Both men did their best Elvis hip swivels until the audience was practically drooling.

Once Justin got over his initial amazement, he had to admit that the brothers were pretty damn good. He and Bobby bopped along with the song enjoying the suggestive performance.

When the song ended, several audience members volunteered to be the brothers' teddy bears. Justin and Bobby quickly moved to capture their rather drunk partners and bring them back to their table. Brian and John downed another round and called for more. 

Brian leaned into Justin and whispered. "You're my teddy bear. You know that, don't you?"

"I know, Brian," Justin giggled. Brian's warm breath in his ear went straight to his dick. "It's time to go home and take your teddy bear to bed."

That's exactly what the karaoke stars did. And lovely teddy bears they each had!


	5. Treehouse

The next morning everyone except Justin was very hung over. However, Claire brewed strong coffee and got them to eat something. That along with several bottles of aspirin and they were ready to climb the scaffolding.

Work went quickly using all the things they had worked out the day before. The windows and doors were installed and John got the inside of the treehouse completed with drywall on one side and planks on the others. Justin knew exactly what he wanted to paint on the drywall section.

All that remained was for the slide and ladder to be installed and the decision about whether to paint the treehouse or let it weather naturally. There was a big argument about that. John and Bobby thought the wood should be allowed to weather. It would look somewhat like the trunk of the tree after a few years. Brian and Justin liked the idea of painting it green so that it blended in with the foliage and would last a few years longer. No consensus seemed to be reached until Brian had a major queen out stating this fucking treehouse had been his idea and had come about because of his hard work and that it was for his son, so he bloody well wanted it the way he wanted it.

Brian stomped off for a smoke and Justin and Bobby cajoled John into letting Brian have his way. One drama queen was bad enough but two was almost more than the twinks could handle.

When Brian finally returned, John told him they would paint the treehouse, but they would have to go to Smitty's for more paint. He hadn't been planning on painting the treehouse, so he didn't have the proper paint.

Justin wanted to paint his mural and Bobby agreed to paint the background for him. He would stay and help wherever he could. John and Brian drove off to the hardware store, promising to return quickly with the paint and some varnish to cover Justin's mural and preserve it after it was finished.

"I wonder what Brian will buy this time," Bobby chuckled as he covered the drywall with a base coat.

"God only knows," Justin chuckled. "Does Smitty's sell miniature designer sofas?"

"I don't think so," Bobby giggled.

"Good, otherwise we'd be hoisting one up here when they get back."

By the time the brothers returned Justin and Bobby had the base coats for the mural on and almost dry. Justin was drawing what he wanted to paint on top of the almost dry undercoat.

"Justin," Brian called. "I'm coming up."

"No, you're not!" Justin said emphatically. "Nobody comes in here until I'm done."

"But I bought something for the treehouse," Brian replied. "I want to see what it looks like."

Justin groaned. "What the fuck did you buy?"

"I'm not telling if you won't let me bring it up."

"Then I guess we'll both have to wait," Justin said organizing his paints.

"Fuck!" Brian said wanting to try out his new purchase.

By the end of the day Justin had his mural completed and thought it turned out just fine. He invited Brian to come up. The others had spent the day painting the treehouse and were tired but pleased with what they had accomplished. Brian carefully made his way up asking John to attach his purchase to the pulley so it could be hauled up.

Brian's eyes just about popped out of his head when he saw what Justin had painted. There on the wall of the treehouse was himself and Gus sitting at the little table Brian had purchased. They were playing a game of chess lost in concentration, but obviously loving the time they were spending together.

Brian felt tears well up as he hugged his partner. "That's so … wonderful," he gasped. "How do you do it?"

"I painted what I thought it would be like for you and Gus up here," Justin whispered against Brian's neck."

"It's … wonderful," Brian repeated. "You're wonderful."

Justin smiled radiantly and accepted Brian's praise that never came all that easily. "So where's your purchase?"

"John, haul it up," Brian called. "They have the most amazing things in that store."

Justin could not believe his eyes. Brian had bought a small fireplace for the treehouse. 

"But how will it work up here?" Justin asked.

"It runs on gel, something alcohol based. It's totally environmentally friendly, and we don't have to vent it. The only byproduct is water."

"That's amazing, but is it safe to have up here if Gus is alone?"

"It holds a canister of the gel which we can remove if Gus is going to be by himself."

"Jesus, Brian, Gus will be able to move in here and never have to leave. All he needs is a computer and he won't even have to go to school."

All Brian did was grin.

~~~~~~~~

Thursday evening and the treehouse gang, minus Justin, along with Claire stood looking up admiring Gus’ treehouse. As Justin was putting the finishing touches on his mural then the protective varnish, John, Brian and Bobby were busy taking down the scaffolding. He alone was left up in the treehouse ready to come down the official way, by ladder or by slide.

"Hey Sunshine! You gonna stay up there all night?"

"Almost finished!"

"It’s beautiful, Brian. Gus will be so surprised; he may never want to leave it."

"That’s what Justin said. I hate to say this, Claire, but you’re going to be stuck with me for a long time."

"I think I can handle that. What’s taking him so long to come down?"

"Probably lubing up his ass for the slide down."

"Briiaaann!" All three exclaimed, not quite believing what came out of Brian’s mouth.

"What?" Shaking their heads, Claire, John and Bobby again turned their attention to the treehouse.

"Okay, I’m finished. I’ll be right down."

"Well, it’s about time. I thought I was going to have to send up your dinner." They all watched Justin stand by the door and wave. He went back in and closed the door. Justin shut the windows just in case it rained but left them open a crack so that the paint odor would dissipate. Then they saw him come down the steps to the balcony level. They watched him look at the ladder and then the slide, he appeared to be debating. Claire, John and Bobby heard Brian mumble to himself, "Go for it, Sonny Boy," as he walked over to the base of the slide. Justin sat on the gleaming slide and slid down to the ground into Brian’s arms.

Justin laughing, looking so much like a little boy, babbled with joy. "Brian, you have to try this. It’s so amazing!"

"You’re amazing little boy." Brian swung his big little boy around then they joined the rest of their family.

"Claire, John, Bobby, thank you so much. None of this could have been possible without you help, support and..." Brian, never able to express his true feelings, faltered.

"What Brian means is that without your love the treehouse would not exist. You’ve been wonderful to us." Brian could only nod in agreement.

"Justin, you and Brian are family. This was truly a labor of love. Now before this gets way too sappy and I need tissues, I suggest we go inside, have dinner and discuss the unveiling." With all her ducks in a row, Claire led the boys into the house and to the dinner table.  
_______

Brian and Justin slept a little later the next morning. The work on the treehouse was finished, all tools and left over wood neatly stowed in the barn. They had survived their week of manual labor with their bodies and dignities intact. Neither of them sustained any physical harm and no further mention of frogs was made. All in all it was a great vacation. The lovers were ready to go back to Pittsburgh and prepare the family for the Treehouse Warming party. Around eleven Brian and Justin packed up the Cherokee, kissed everyone goodbye and went back home.

The following week was business as usual. Justin had gotten a resounding yes from Jennifer and Molly. They couldn’t wait to meet John and Claire. Lindsay arranged for the time off from the gallery and promised to help Debbie and Emmett with cooking and baking. Everything would be ready for Saturday.

Friday rolled around and Brian had received a call from John letting him know they were on their way. They were going to meet Brian at Kinnetik. 

Brian decided to enlist Emmett’s help. Brian didn’t trust Emmett to dress John but Emmett did have a flair with twinks. Brian gave Emmett the job of finding new outfits for Justin and Bobby. Emmett, nearly brought to tears by the trust Brian had in him, controlled himself when cut by a Kinney glare.

"Emmett, I’m warning you. Not one sequin, not one feather, nor any glitter. You have that straight?"

"Honey, there ain’t nothin’ straight about me. But if you insist. Don’t blame me if your boys come back looking boring. Come on Brian, maybe something in lame."

"NO!" Emmett jumped as the four men shouted at him. "Alright, alright, I get the hint. Come along children. Let Auntie Em work the old magic. Bobby, we must find something that won't clash with that gorgeous hair of yours."

"Uh, Emmett."

"Yes, John."

"Keep your hands above the waist." Emmett tried to look insulted but failed. He ushered his charges out of Kinnetik.

"Well, little brother, where are we going and how much is this going to cost me?"

"I have a couple of shops in mind downtown and it’s on me. That check I gave you to cover my half of the treehouse materials hasn’t cleared, yet. This is my town; you’re not allowed to spend a penny."

"What about Bobby’s clothes?"

"Justin has my credit card and he knows how to use it. Don’t sweat it, this is my treat."  
Brian took John to one of his favorite men’s stores. Immediately he and John were descended upon by a bevy of salesmen stumbling over each other to wait on Brian and his look-alike brother. Over the next hour the brothers were catered to. They left with killer outfits for the evening. Next on the list was Brian’s favorite hair stylist, manicurist and pedicurist. John was never so pampered in his whole life.

Sitting with his feet in a pool of bubbling, warm, scented water, John looked over at Brian who was equally seated. A luscious dark haired beauty was giving Brian’s feet a massage while another pretty boy was tending to John’s.

"Brian, do you do this often?" John questioned.

"About once a month. Why?"

"And Justin doesn’t mind the, uh, attention you’re receiving?"

"Justin knows exactly what goes on in here." John thought it wise not to pursue the cryptic answer. After a couple hours of pampering, Brian and John were trimmed, shaved, and well manicured.

"So, where to now?"

"The diner. That was Justin on the phone. They're done with their shopping and very hungry."

"Why am I not surprised? Your boy can eat."

"Yes, he can."

"Will I like what Bobby will be wearing?"

"Let’s put it this way. If you don’t there will be one dead Auntie Em." Having no doubts about Brian’s wrath, John followed Brian to his car.

At the diner, their reception was no less spectacular. The brothers joined their lovers and Emmett by the door. They bid Emmett a ‘ta ta’ and entered the diner. The usual dinner crowd was in. 

"I guess we have to wait." John said noting that there were no empty booths.

"No, we won't," Justin responded. Sure enough, a group of men vacated a booth for Brian, et al.

Brian nodded his appreciation while John and Bobby looked stunned.

"Another gift?" John queried Justin who just shrugged.

Debbie was in rare form, greeting her boys with hugs and pinches to various cheeks. Kiki was there, with her runny mascara drooling over John. Debbie knew that they were going to Babylon and put in their orders without asking. "You’ll eat all of it!" Debbie stated as she stared specifically at Brian. All four men answered with a, "Yes, Debbie."

Dinner was surprisingly edible and Justin was very appreciative. Halfway through dinner Bobby began to fidget. He was starting to get annoyed by all the attention John was garnering. Sitting opposite Brian in the aisle seat was earning John and Brian subtle caresses from anyone passing by. Brian barely acknowledged them, Justin ignored them, John was baffled by them and Bobby was downright angry. No words of comfort from John seemed to sink through the mop of red hair. Liberty Diner was about to experience another full fledged drama princess moment.

Justin, remembering his manners, put down his fork, swallowed and wiped his mouth before speaking. "Bobby, just remember who he sleeps with every night." 

Brian bussed Justin’s temple as John gave Bobby a kiss on the cheek. All was right in the world again. Their meal continued without further drama. They returned to the loft after dinner.

Having several hours before Babylon, the former treehouse gang decided to relax before their night out on the town. Brian immediately dumped his briefcase on his desk and went to the bedroom to change out of his suit. John and Bobby who were going to spend the night were discovering just how comfortable the futon cushions were and Justin went to boot up the computer. As it was his habit, the loft door was slightly ajar. 

Brian descended the steps in his usual garb of soft faded jeans, top button undone, black wifebeater and bare feet. He was quite oblivious to the ogles of admiration he got from Bobby and from John. Brian passed by his desk, gave Justin a kiss then went to the fridge for water. After passing out bottles of water to the loft occupants Brian lounged in his chaise. Done catching up on his email, Justin joined Brian. The brothers quietly and reverently cuddled with their partners.

Their solitude was then disturbed by the usual traffic that seemed to plague the loft and Brian on a regular basis. First it was Mikey. Thinking nothing of barging in, Mikey slid the heavy door open pushing Hunter inside.

"Brian! Would you mind telling Hunter that you are NOT going to fuck him in the treehouse? He seems to be under the impression that the treehouse is going to be your fuck nest."

"Well, hi Mikey, I’m fine, how are you? And how is the littlest former hustler tonight? You’re looking remarkably clean, Hunter."

"Brian, stop sucking on Justin’s neck and tell Hunter you are not going to fuck him!"

"Hunter, I am not going to fuck you. Happy now, Mikey?"

"Very. See you guys at Babylon." Mikey and Hunter left the building.

Next to show up was Lindsay. She at least knocked before entering.

"Brian, can I store some of the pies here? I’ve run out of room at my place."

"Sure, Linds. Anything you want."

"Thanks. I’ll meet you at Debbie’s in the morning." Lindsay lined up her pies and cakes on the counter, walked over to the chaise gave both Brian and Justin a kiss, waved a hello and goodbye to John and Bobby , then left.

"Brian?"

"Hmm?"

"Is this normal?"

"Is what normal?"

"All these people coming in and out?"

"Just another day at the Kinney loft."

"Ah." The brothers went back to kissing their twinks.

Next on the hit parade was Emmett and Ted.

"See, I told you they weren’t naked, Teddy."

"One has hopes, Em."

"What can I do for you two?"

"Oh nothing really. Just wanted to drop by and see if you all liked the outfits I picked out for the boys."

"I just wanted to see if you all were having an orgy."

"Sorry, Theodore, you just missed the orgy and you’ll have to wait for Babylon to see how we look."

"Damn! Tootles, y’all." Temmett exited the loft. 

Cynthia showed up with some last minute contracts for Brian to approve and sign, then she left with little ado.

"Bri?"

"Yes, Sunshine."

"When are we going?"

"About ten."

"Ten?"

"I know, I would’ve liked to make the grand entrance at eleven but we have to wake up early tomorrow. It’s going to be a busy day and I need my beauty sleep."

"Okay."

John and Bobby silently took in what had just transpired.

Around nine, Brian gently pushed Justin off the chaise and stated, "Well, boys, time to get ready." With that Brian sauntered into the bedroom, stripping off his clothes. They heard the shower start and Brian’s voice. "Hey, Sunshine, you gonna help me in the shower?"

"Coming!" the three all sing-songed. 

"Not without me you don’t," as Justin went in to join Brian. 

When Justin’s giggles were transformed into moans, John and Bobby realized what kind of help Justin was rendering. Gratefully the shower drowned out the other noises.

That left John and Bobby snuggling on the cushions. Bobby was lying on top of John nibbling his ear. Too engrossed in what they were doing, they didn’t hear the door slide open again.

"Brian! How could you?!" John and Bobby jumped up when they heard the scolding from the pretty petite blond scowling at them.

"Oh dear, you’re not Brian. You must be his brother. I’m Jennifer Taylor, Justin’s mom." Jennifer blushed but extended her hand.

John smiled, "It’s quite alright, I’m getting used to it." Shaking her hand, "I’m John and this is my partner Bobby."

"Nice to finally meet you both. Justin has told me all about his Sunshine file and what he discovered. I can’t wait to meet your mother." Clad in a towel, Justin sprinted into the living room.

"Hi, Mom." He said with a kiss to Jennifer’s cheek.

"Hi, Sweetheart. I was in the neighborhood showing a property and thought I’d drop by. I didn’t interrupt anything did I?"

"No, just getting ready for Babylon."

"Okay, well you all have a good time and I’ll see you at Deb’s in the morning."

"Okay." Just then Brian, naked as the day he was born, stood at the steps and greeted Jennifer.

"See you in the morning, Jenn."

"Night Brian, have fun at Babylon."

"We will." Brian turned and went into the bedroom.

"Goodnight." John, Bobby and Justin said their good nights to Jennifer as she shut the door. Justin felt four eyes bore into his head. 

Bobby had the balls to ask the obvious. "Justin, just how often does your mother see Brian naked?"

Turning to go up the steps, Justin answered, "Not too often." Then he disappeared into the bedroom leaving two very stunned men behind him.

While Brian primped, John and Bobby showered then got dressed. Even with a half an hour disadvantage, John and Bobby were dressed and ready before Brian.

Brian had chosen a deep green almost black pair of slacks for John and a deep hunter green sleeveless silk shirt. The green set off John’s hazel eyes. John, with years of hard work under his belt looked well muscled and trim. Bobby was dressed in dark navy jeans and a cream sleeveless cotton sweater that blended with his creamy skin. He looked sweet enough to eat.

Brian came down the steps, his hair with that just fucked look that he’d perfected over the years. Black lambskin pants that hugged every curve and accentuated his obvious endowments and a black tight tank. After a week of hearty country cooking and hard physical work, Brian’s already taut muscles looked more defined and definitely healthy. Justin, loving the contrast between his light and Brian’s dark, wore beige cargos and a golden yellow belly shirt. Still officially a twink, he was able to pull off the look without fear of embarrassment. With his golden blond hair, he lived up to his name.

The four paired off and checked each other out. John and Brian had to admit that Auntie Em would live to see another day.

Even though it was relatively early for Babylon, there was a good size crowd dancing to the thumping beat. Brian led the way and stopped on the catwalk to survey his kingdom. This was his world and all of Babylon knew it. Justin, a step behind, gave Brian his moment then sidled up beside him. Brian put his protective arm around Justin’s shoulder, a clear warning to all. They led his brother and Bobby to their spot at the bar. Ted, Emmett, Michael and Ben were there to meet and greet. Hugs and kisses abounded and drinks were ordered. Justin was bouncing, ready to dance. Emmett his ever ready dance partner looked to Brian for permission. With a nod from Brian, they were off to start off the night.

And what a night it was. The friends and family all danced with each other and had a great time. At the right moment Justin led Brian to the dance floor. The crowd parted for their kings to watch their show; Brian and Justin did not disappoint. As in the Honey Bear, Brian and Justin began their sensual dance heating up the temperature around them to a fevered pitch. Many left the dance floor to dowse the fever in the back room. When the next song started, Brian and Justin were joined by John and Bobby. The crowd cheered as the gorgeous brothers led their equally beautiful partners around the floor. Every once in a while John and Brian would switch places then switch again. The announcer couldn’t help but comment.

"Take a good look, boys! There’s two of them, more than enough to go around."

Around one, the gang agreed it was time to go. They would meet at Debbie’s at ten. An audible groan was heard throughout Babylon as the brothers sauntered out of the club with their lovers.


	6. Treehouse

At ten the next morning everyone assembled at Debbie's. Carl had decided to come so he would drive himself, Deb, Michael, Hunter and Ben. They had loaded the trunk of the car with sleeping bags and coolers of food. Bikes for Michael and his little family were strapped on the back so they could explore some of the back roads near the farm.

Brian looked at the bikes and felt a throb in his shoulder. He was glad he had decided to forego the bike ride when Michael had suggested it to him. The infamous Liberty Ride had effectively taken away his desire to sit on a bike for a long, long time.

John and Bobby were going to drive Jennifer and Molly. They could all get to know each other on the trip. Brian and Justin would take Gus and Lindsay with them. Ted and Emmett rode together keeping the backseat open to bring back Jennifer and Molly on the return trip. 

With all the logistics taken care of and the trunks loaded with goodies and sleeping bags and changes of clothing, they set out on their adventure.

A couple of hours later they approached the farm. Gus was bouncing in his seat. He had loved the farm the first time he had been there, and his daddy had told him that there was a big surprise in store for him when they got there. He could hardly wait.

"We're almost there," Justin said to the little boy. He could see the driveway up ahead. John's Navigator had already turned in. "Are you ready?"

"Yes," Gus said suddenly serious. He seemed to be holding his breath.

"Breathe, sweetie," Lindsay told him touching his leg.

Gus smiled over at her, but his eyes were very big and he looked almost terrified. Brian was watching in the rearview mirror.

"It's going to be fun, Gus," Brian said in his most reassuring voice. "You'll like it."

"Daddy," Gus said with a frown. "Is it the treehouse?"

"We're almost there," Brian grinned into the mirror. "You'll see in a minute."

They turned into the driveway and pulled up next to John's Navigator. Lindsay unbuckled Gus and helped him out of his seat. As soon as his feet hit the ground, he ran towards the tree. Suddenly he stopped and turned around. Brian who was close behind him saw the tears in his eyes.

"Gus, what's wrong?"

"Is the tree dead?" Gus gulped.

"Dead?" What are you talking about?" Brian looked up at the tree for the first time. His attention had been riveted on Gus before. He smiled and then frowned. "No Gus, the tree isn't dead. It looks like Uncle John covered up the surprise so that when we take down that tarp you will be able to see the whole thing at once."

"Now!" Gus stated emphatically.

"Can you wait a few more minutes?" Brian asked.

"No! I'm going to explode, daddy!"

Brian chuckled. He seemed to be raising a budding drama queen. "Everybody else will be here in a few minutes. Can you wait that long?" Gus shook his head and Brian was sure tears were close. He went over to Gus and picked him up. "Let's take a peek, and then maybe you can wait for the rest. Is that a deal?"

Gus nodded. "Peek, now," he said. Brian carried him over to the tree and raised the tarp enough for Gus to see the slide. Gus' smile was brilliant. "A slide," he whispered in awe. Slides were just about his most favorite thing in the whole wide world.

"There's Debbie and Carl coming up the driveway," Brian said pointing to the car that had just pulled in. "It won't be long now."

Gus leaned against Brian putting his arms around his father's neck. "Hurry," he ordered.

They had to wait a little while for Ted and Emmett to arrive. Brian called for Beau who was able to distract Gus from the unveiling of the treehouse for a few minutes. Claire and Jennifer met for the first time. They immediately liked each other and struck up a conversation. There were lots of hugs and kisses as everybody got reacquainted. Carl admired the farmhouse and the surrounding land. He had visited his grandparents' farm often as a small child. . Finally Temmett arrived uttering their apologies for holding things up. They had had to make a few potty stops along the way. 

Quickly everyone assembled under the big tree. John took Gus' hand and led him over to the side of the tarp. He cleared his throat as he handed Gus a rope to hold onto. 

"I am so pleased that Brian's family, and by association, my new family are all here today for the unveiling of Gus' treehouse. We spent an interesting week working on this project. I learned a lot about my little brother." He paused and smiled at Brian.

"Not all of it good, I bet," Debbie chuckled.

"I like every part of what I learned about Brian. He is an incredibly complex, but very interesting man. He's taught me a lot."

Brian smiled over at his brother sticking his tongue in his cheek. "Back at ya', big bro'. Thanks to John's fine tutelage I'm applying for my carpentry papers next week."

"Brian," Justin said with a giggle as he swatted his partner on the arm.

Everybody laughed. 

"What?" Brian asked. "I'm serious."

John cleared his throat again bringing everybody's attention back to him and a very impatient Gus. "We have an eager little boy here who wants to see what his daddy and his uncle and their partners were able to make for him. So without further ado, give that rope a big tug, Gus."

Gus yanked for all he was worth. At first the tarp seemed to be stuck, but John took hold and helped Gus give it a big pull. The tarp gently fluttered away from the treehouse and floated to the ground as all assembled gasped and oohed and aahed.

"Brilliant!" Emmett said slapping Brian on the shoulder.

"It's fucking amazing, kiddo!" Debbie said kissing Brian on the cheek.

"Those tools you borrowed went to a fine purpose," Carl said shaking Brian's hand.

Brian smirked, but then realized that he needed to say something. "Thanks for all the compliments, but this was truly a team effort. And I had the best team imaginable. John was the guiding genius, but Justin and Bobby both added their ideas and hours of hard work. We couldn't have done this without each other."

"Hear, hear!" people replied.

Brian felt a tug on his jeans. He looked down. Gus' eyes that matched his own looked up at him. "Please, daddy, can I go up?"

"Yes you can. You've been so patient."

Gus smiled. "Come with me?" he asked taking Brian's hand.

Brian went over to the ladder and set Gus part way up. The little boy scampered quickly up to the balcony level with Brian following close behind. On the balcony he looked over and waved at his mother and the others. They all waved back. Gus looked like he was ready to take the slide down, but Brian caught him first. 

"Come see the rest, Sonny boy," he said, "and then you can slide all you want." He took Gus' hand and led him to the next ladder. They climbed up quickly.

Everybody waited for Gus' reaction. Almost immediately they heard a squeal of delight, followed by giggles and laughs. One of the windows opened and Gus stuck his head out held up by his father.

"Mommy, I'm on the wall. Justin painted me and daddy on the wall! Come see!"

"Everybody has to come and see," Brian said.

"Oh, oh, oh!" Gus yelled. "There's a fireplace."

"A fireplace?" everybody gasped. 

"This I have to see," Emmett said heading for the tree.

One by one they all climbed the tree and surveyed the masterpiece that was Gus' treehouse. They loved Justin's mural and the table with the chess set all set up ready to play. They couldn't get over the installation of the fireplace. Everybody took the slide coming down including Debbie and Jennifer. Claire saw the inside of the treehouse for the first time and loved it. She complimented Justin on his mural as he caught her at the bottom of the slide. Even Carl took the slide on his return trip.

It was unanimous. The treehouse was a resounding success. And Gus loved it too.

Ted wanted to know if he could move in. The rent might be cheaper than paying for his condo.

"But the commute will kill ya'," Emmett told him.

"That is the most fucking amazing treehouse I have ever seen," Michael said leaning in to give Brian a kiss.

"I though it turned out well," Brian replied with his tongue in his cheek.

"Are you sure you won't fuck me up there?" Hunter asked. "It would be hot."

"Fucking me is always hot," Brian replied with a smirk, "and no, I won't be fucking anyone except Justin."

Justin beamed over at him as he caught Gus at the bottom of the slide.

"I think it's time for some iced tea followed closely by lunch," Claire announced as they all started to follow her to the house.

Brian and John stood under the tree staring up at Gus who had just climbed up so he could take another trip down the slide.

"We done good!" John said with a big smile.

"That we did," Brian agreed as he gave his big brother a big hug.

While children young and old were playing in the treehouse, the ladies, including Emmett, began to prepare for the party. Hunter took a break from his fantasy of fucking Brian and helped to set up some music, nothing too loud but jumping. Brian and Justin hoisted up the sleeping bags and made plans for the ‘men’ to spend the night in the treehouse. By two o’clock everyone was hungry and ready to dig in. There were cold cuts of every sort, barbecued chicken, ribs, burgers, hot dogs and thick soft rolls. There were enough vegetables to keep Ben happy for weeks and enough different desserts to send the whole lot of them into diabetic comas. It was a feast to behold.

John and Carl set out the long tables and folding chairs John had rented for this occasion, placing them in a big square so that everyone could be seen and join in conversation. Michael and Ben draped disposable table cloths on the tables and began to set out the plates and utensils. The whole family pitched in to give Claire a hand. Within the hour, the tables were set and all were seated. Just before they started to eat Debbie thought a few words should be spoken. Brian and John had already said their peace so this time Justin stood up to speak.

"I didn’t realize that when I found that book on Brian’s shelf that this would be the result. Brian, I am so glad you let me explore the mystery into your family’s past. I hope that this new family of ours somehow makes up for the one you never really had. Thank you, Claire and John, for letting us ALL into your lives. Let’s eat, I’m starving!"

Everyone laughed and passed around the box of tissues that thankfully made its way to the table. The Treehouse Warming party officially commenced. With food and drink flowing like a waterfall the party was a success.

Later on the large family broke up into smaller groups. The Bruckner-Novotny clan took out their bikes to go exploring. The mothers all huddled on the screened in porch with their coffees and tea and chatted about children and other ‘girly’ matters. Emmett and Ted commandeered Bobby again to explore the stream. Molly and Gus spent time in the treehouse coloring pictures that Gus wanted to decorate the other blank walls. John and Carl remained at the table to discuss politics. Brian and Justin took their little party to the barn to disrupt poor Beau’s peaceful nap.

Before it got too dark, Claire announced the sleeping arrangements.

Carl and Debbie would take John and Bobby’s room. Jennifer, Molly and Lindsay the guest room. Ted and Emmett claimed Claire’s long thick sofas in the living room. Michael, Ben and Hunter came prepared with their own sleeping bags to use in the screened porch. John and Bobby would make good use of the loft storage area in the barn. Everyone knew where Brian, Justin and Gus would bed down for the night. With flashlights and lanterns in hand, the family scurried off to prepare their respective sleeping quarters.

By the time it was fully dark all the sleeping accommodations had been taken care of. Sleeping bags were rolled out and linen and pillows provided. Everyone met back in the screen porch except for Gus who had crawled into his sleeping bag in the treehouse. Brian and Justin had stayed with him until he fell asleep exhausted from all the excitement of his treehouse and slide, and from chasing Beau all over the place all afternoon. Once the little boy was asleep Brian and Justin took the slide down and met the other adults in the screen porch. 

It was a beautiful, clear night with myriads of stars visible. Claire and Debbie had set out rolls and cold cuts so that people could have a snack. They had forgone dinner having pigged out at lunch and eaten way on into the afternoon. There were cold beers and bottles of wine and a pitcher of iced tea. Desserts were everywhere. Everybody helped themselves and then found a seat on a chair, or the swing, or on a cushion on the floor.

"That was one fan-fucking-tastic day," Debbie said giving Carl a kiss as she cuddled next to him on the wicker sofa.

"I can't believe you guys built that treehouse," Ben said. "It's … palatial."

Brian chuckled. "Nothing but the best for us Kinney men," he said giving Justin a peck on the cheek and a gentle squeeze. He smiled over at John and Bobby who were sitting on the floor across from them.

"I wish you had taken movies of the construction. I would love to see Brian Kinney working up a sweat," Ted joked.

"In your dreams, Theodore. I don't sweat, except at one activity." Brian stuck his tongue in his cheek.

"And we all know what that is," several voices chorused.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Claire said, "we still have youngsters present." She tilted her head in the direction of Hunter and Molly who were sitting together in a corner.

"Don't worry about me," Hunter said. "I could tell you some stories that would make your hair curl." Ben cleared his throat and glared at Hunter. "Maybe another time," Hunter corrected himself.

"How did you decide to paint that mural of Gus and Brian?" Lindsay asked.

Justin smiled. "I could see my boys vying for the championship and I wanted an activity that they could do at the little table. I wanted it to mirror real life."

"Gus is really picking up on the chess," Brian said. "Won't be too long until he beats the pants off me."

"Another reason for you to take your pants off, Mr. Kinney?" Emmett smirked.

Brian stuck out his tongue at Emmett.

"Like he's ever needed a reason," Ted said with a chuckle.

"I always have the best reason for taking off my pants, and he's sitting right here."

Everyone laughed, but they had to admit that it was a new and improved Brian Kinney who could say something like that in mixed company.

"Do your friends always enjoy roasting you, Brian?" Claire asked with a smile.

"Their lives are so pathetic they have to live vicariously through me." Several cushions came flying across the room before Brian could get his tongue in his cheek.

"Hey!" Justin called. "I'm here too." He started to dig himself out from the pile of cushions. He and Brian good naturedly tossed them back.

"You certainly have surrounded yourself with an interesting group of people," Claire observed with a laugh.

"If they don't kill ya', they make you stronger," Brian said, "or just plain crazy."

"You know we should have taken everybody to the Honey Bear," Justin said. "It would have been so cool to have our own group."

"We still could do that. It's not that late," John said.

"Who wants to go?" Bobby asked.

Ted and Emmett were up for it immediately. Ben and Michael said they would like to go. Hunter wanted a dance with Brian if he went. Brian just shook his head.

"Ladies?" Brian asked.

"I think I'll stay here with Molly and Claire," Jennifer said.

"Me too," Lindsay said. "I don't want to leave Gus all alone in the treehouse in case he wakes up and doesn't know where he is."

"That's true," Brian said. "Do you mind staying with him till we get back?"

"I'd like to see how they do things at the Honey Bear," Debbie remarked. "But I think Carl and I will call it an early evening."

"Maw," Michael whined.

"What?" Debbie asked. "We're just going to sleep."

"Sure you are," several people laughed. Debbie blushed and so did Carl although it was hard to see in the dim light.

"So, Emmett and Theodore, you can ride with Justin and me," Brian said. "I think the Novotny-Bruckner clan can squeeze in the back of the Navigator with John and Bobby. Unless you'd prefer to ride your bikes," Brian smirked.

"Briiaan," Michael whined.

They all made their way to the vehicles looking forward to an evening of dancing and fun. 

As the cars pulled away, Claire looked over at the adults. "Peace and quiet," she sighed. "Those youngsters have a lot of energy."

"True," Jennifer agreed. "But it's fun being around them."

"Anybody up for charades?" Debbie asked. "We can make our own fun."

"Sounds good to me," Carl said. Even Molly liked the sound of that.

Saturday night at the Honey Bear and the joint was jumping. There were no empty tables to be had and the bar was three deep. Bobby herded the gang over to the large fireplace and the futon cushions that were in front. Too warm for a fire, the logs and andirons were replaced by a beautiful arched candle holder that had rainbow colored glass cups each holding a tea candle. It radiated a soft warm glow. Since the Honey Bear was down one very popular red-headed waiter that night, Bobby offered to get everyone’s drink. Justin, no stranger to waiting tables, helped. 

Lounging on the cushions and sipping their drinks, the happy family relaxed.

Michael and Ben were the first to get up to dance. Bobby was busy introducing John to his regulars. John mused about how many of his neighbors and people he went to school with were here. Before opening the door to his own closet, John was never aware of the friends he could have had. He was surprised to see some of his former ‘dates’ here; they too had made life altering decisions.

Ted excused himself to use the men’s room as Hunter convinced Brian to give him one dance. Bobby, John, Justin and Emmett cracked up as Hunter tried some of the moves he saw Justin use. Brian pushed the teen back to a respectable distance then popped Hunter one to the back of his head. Crushed, Hunter finished the dance. The music changed and Justin came out to take Hunter’s place and to show Hunter how it was done.

With Emmett’s usual dance partner otherwise engaged in seducing his man and every other man in the club, he looked to John and asked if it was okay to dance with Bobby. John held up his hands indicating that it was Bobby’s choice. Bobby nodded a yes, but had reservations about dancing with his newly acquired Auntie Em. John kept an eye on them both but knew that there was more to Bobby than what met the eye. Bobby wasn’t a twink nor was he as young as he looked. Bobby worked his good looks to get good tips but you don’t win a scholarship to law school on good looks alone. Emmett would be in store for a big surprise if he thought Bobby had fluff for a brain.

Brian and Justin returned from their dance and plopped down on the cushions. Finally returning from the men’s room and with a very perplexed look on his face was Teddy. He sat down across from Brian and watched with fascination as Justin tried to consume Brian bit by bit. Breaking apart to catch their breath and observing the look on Ted’s face, Brian cocked his head. 

"What is it, Theodore? You’ve seen Justin make a meal out of me before."

"Hmm? That’s not it?"

"Teddy, did something happen in the men’s room?" Justin questioned with concern for the accountant.

"Let me ask you a ridiculous question. What does getting hit on feel like?"

"That is a very ridiculous question, Theodore."

"Ted, did someone make a pass at you?"

"I believe so."

"Tell us."

"I was in the men’s room standing at the urinal, doing what was expected. I heard someone come out of a stall. I never look, 'cause well, someone like me, should not look." Brian nodded. "I zipped up and washed my hands."

"Well thank the gods for small mercies. It's good to know you practice good hygienic habits. I have to touch all those papers you throw at me." Justin backhanded Brian in the stomach and urged Ted to continue.

"Anyway, I was heading out the door when this guy said he hoped to see me on the dance floor. Was that a pass?"

"Why Theodore, I never knew you had it in you. I’m proud of you."

"Do you see him?"

"Yes I do. He’s the blond haired guy over there and, oh my god, he’s walking over here! What do I do? It’s been so long, I’m not prepared." Poor Ted started to tremble in anticipation and fear.

Brian put his arm around Ted's shoulder and whispered in his ear. Brian’s warm breathy voice reassured Ted and brought ideas to Ted’s dick. "Remember how you felt when you borrowed my bracelet; now what would the master do in this situation?"

"You think I can pull it off? You think I can be you?"

"No one can be me; have confidence in yourself Ted. He already finds you interesting; go for it." Ted scrambled off the cushion to greet the interested party.

"Somebody pinch me so I know I’m not dreaming." Brian and John stretched out their long arms and each pinched an ass cheek. Ted never felt it as he was whisked away to the dance floor by a good looking tall blond.

"Who’d a thunk it?" Brian shrugged.

"It must be this place," said John. "It seems to bring people together." Brian nodded in agreement.

"It certainly brought you and Bobby together." John smiled; that was certainly true. John, seeing how bored and miserable Hunter was looking, grabbed the teen’s hand and led him to the floor. John wasn’t Brian but he was a very handsome substitute. Hunter and John danced over to Michael and Ben.

Bobby was still dancing with Emmett and getting a little annoyed at Emmett’s roving hands. He was about to make a point of telling him when John tapped Emmett on the shoulder to cut in. A grateful Bobby showed his gratitude all over John’s face and neck. 

"Now I know why Dorothy ran away," Bobby murmured into John’s ear. With Emmett forgotten, the lovers danced.

Both sans partner, Emmett and Hunter danced together. Hunter was okay with dancing with the flaming Emmett until Emmett started with his praise Jesus moves. Hunter quickly left the dance floor leaving poor Emmett to practice his moves by himself.  
About 12:30 they all decided to go back to the farm. It had been a very full and exciting day.

The Navigator and Cherokee pulled into the drive and everyone got out to say their goodnights. Pulling Lindsay aside Brian spoke quietly to her. Justin saw Lindsay sigh then nod. Then Brian pulled his boy back into the Cherokee and they climbed into the back.

"We never did christen your car properly."

"Oh, OH! Okay!"

The moon was hidden behind the treehouse and the dark tinted windows that were quickly fogging up hid the lovers from view. Only the rocking of the truck gave away its occupants’ activities.

After a while, the well fucked Brian and Justin got out of the Cherokee. They ran into the house to change their clothes and with flashlights in hand they climbed up into the treehouse to join the sleeping Gus. A small lantern was glowing on the table to keep the wilderness from frightening the little boy. Quietly they crept into their joined sleeping bags, spooned together and soon they too were asleep.

An hour or two later, Brian awoke to a sleepy, squeaky voice.

"Daddy?"

"What is it Gus?"

"I have to pee."

"Can you hold it till we get inside the house?"

"Don’t think so."

Faced with this new dilemma, Brian got up and carried Gus to the balcony level. Brian knelt beside his son then freed their penises from the confines of their pajama pants. 

Pointing Gus between the spindles of the railing and positioning himself in the same direction, Brian whispered loudly, "Look out below!" 

Gus and Brian giggled as they peed together, sharing a father and son moment and raining urine onto the grass below. Helping the boy to shake it off, Brian readjusted their pajamas and carried Gus up to the enclosure.

"Can I sleep with you and Justin?"

"Sure." Father and son joined Justin in the soft warm sleeping bag. Gus snuggled between his two dads and fell back to sleep.

"Where’d ya go?" Justin asked with a sleep raspy voice. 

"We had to pee."

"Oh."

"Remind me to hose down the grass at the back of the tree in the morning."

"Okay." Justin rolled over and he too fell back to sleep.

With the two most important people in his life snuggled closely next him, Brian slept like an angel.


	7. Treehouse

Brian awoke to the feel of kisses on his nose. His eyes fluttered open as Gus giggled and kissed his nose again.

"Hey, Sonny Boy," Brian said. "What's up?"

"I need to pee," Gus said.

"Okay, let's go to the house."

"Over the balcony."

Brian groaned. He had known at the time that he would pay for showing Gus how to do that. "There's a bathroom in the house."

"No," said Gus.

"Why don't we all pee over the balcony?" Justin asked as he rubbed his eyes.

"Morning, my other Sonny Boy," Brian whispered leaning over to kiss his sleepy partner.

"Yeah!" Gus said getting up and pulling his father's hand.

"Family urination," Brian said. "The family that sleeps together pees together."

Justin chuckled and helped Gus haul his father to his feet. "Up, old man!" Justin ordered.

"Christ," Brian said rubbing his back. "Sleeping on the fucking floor isn't all it's cracked up to be." Brian's back gave a resounding crack of its own at that moment.

Justin frowned at Brian and shook his head indicating Brian better watch his language around Gus. Brian smiled contritely.

They made their way down to the balcony level. Brian tried to help Gus get his penis out and the little boy told him no. He could do it by himself. All three lined up and peed through the spindles of the railing. Gus giggled as he tried to imitate everything the two adults did. He shook off his penis and tucked it back in his pajamas.

"Ready to see what's cooking on this fine day?" Brian asked.

"Hungry," said Gus.

"Hungry," said Justin.

They quickly made their way over to the house where Lindsay took Gus to get some clothes. Brian and Justin used the bathroom to change into their clothes and wash their hands. A shower would wait till later. Brian went out to hose down the grass by the tree while Justin started helping Claire arrange the things for breakfast.

When Brian returned, Claire was whipping up a big bowl of what looked like pancake batter. "How are you at flipping flapjacks?" Claire asked him.

"Um…"

"Not so good?"

"Not really."

"There's two dozen oranges over there that you could squeeze," she said.

"Two dozen?" Brian asked raising an eyebrow. I guess I could do that. Where's the juicer?" Claire handed him an old fashioned glass lemon squeezer. He looked at it skeptically.

"He's used to a Philippe Starke top of the line automatic juicer," Lindsay said with a chuckle as she brought a fully dressed Gus into the kitchen. Brian stuck his tongue out at her.

"Lindsay, if you would start frying up that bacon, I'll show Brian how to use this. Gus, Beau's outside; he just had his breakfast if you want to go play with him."

Gus ran to the door. "Stay around the house," Lindsay called as the screen door slammed behind the little boy. "He loves that dog. We may have to take Beau home with us."

"Better yet, bring Gus more often for visits, and they'll both be happy," Claire said as she hacked an orange in half and twisted it on the lemon squeezer. She handed the other half of the orange to Brian saying, "Get to work, and make sure you get all the seeds out."

"Yes, ma'am. Absolutely, ma'am. No problem, ma'am." Brian smiled and kissed her cheek. She blushed as she showed Justin where a couple dozen eggs needed to be cracked into a bowl to make scrambled eggs.

Emmett arrived and began to help Justin. He chatted away happily about the Honey Bear and Ted's new beau. Jennifer, Ted and Molly came into the kitchen. 

"Molly, Gus is outside playing with Beau. Would you keep an eye on him?" Molly nodded and went outside. "Jennifer and Ted, maybe you could start on the toast." They immediately got to work. Quiet chatter filled the kitchen.

"Where's Mikey and Deb?" Justin asked.

 

"Michael and his family went for a walk a little while ago. I hope they didn't get lost," Claire explained.

"Michael would get lost but not Ben and Hunter. That son of mine has no sense of direction. But I'm sure they'll be fine," Debbie said as she and Carl came into the kitchen.

"Ah, would you two man the barbecue?" Claire asked. "It's all heated up and the tray is in it to make pancakes on. Keep them warm on the top rack," Claire said as she handed them everything they needed to cook the flapjacks.

Brian watched all the goings-on. He marveled at how Claire had so easily assigned jobs to everyone and nobody griped. They just did what she asked because she knew what she was doing and everybody wanted to please her. Brian thought about the fights with his own parents over chores and clean-up. He never wanted to do anything for them, and yet here he was squeezing two dozen oranges for Claire. Maybe it was because he had no doubt that she would do anything for him in return.

"Where are Bobby and John?" Emmett asked.

"Still fucking in the barn, if they know what's good for them," Brian stated.

"We're finished for now," John said with a well satisfied smirk as he came through the kitchen door with Bobby.

"Go get cleaned up," Claire ordered. "Breakfast is almost ready."

A short time later they all sat around the screen porch munching happily on the delicious breakfast that everyone had helped to prepare. The wanderers had returned. The fresh country air had given them all a good appetite.

"So what's on the agenda for this afternoon?" Claire asked.

"I thought I'd see if Gus wanted to go over to Steve's," John said. "He farms a hundred acres for me. His place is across the stream and through the woodlot. He has cows and a few sheep and a donkey, and horses. Would you like that Gus?"

"Yes, Uncle John," Gus said nodding his head as he chewed on a strip of bacon having finished two pancakes already.

"I'd like to see the animals too," Justin said.

"I'll take whoever wants to go. Steve won't mind. He's quite the character."

"We might go for another bike ride," Ben said. "Head the opposite direction."

"Suit yourself," John replied. "Whoever wants to come will be welcome. Or you can just sit in the shade and doze, or go for a swim in the stream, or do absolutely nothing."

"Aah, the country life!" Brian smirked as everyone gave him a raspberry.

~~~~~~

John's tour to Steve's farm included Brian, Justin, Gus, of course, Molly and surprisingly, Ted. Emmett decided that he wanted no part of any animal of the four legged variety. Bobby, who needed to go back to work at the Honey Bear for the dinner crowd, stayed back to rest. Carl and Debbie decided to check out the stream. Michael and clan went off on their bikes. Claire, Jennifer and Lindsay after cleaning the kitchen, enjoyed the quiet of the porch.

"Wow, I never knew all this land was back here. And this guy Steve runs all this by himself for your Mom? No wonder you got pissed when you thought I wouldn't sign the deed."

"I'm sorry about that. Now that I know you better, I know you would have never reneged on your promise. You may be many things, little bro, but you keep your promises."

"One of my few failings. So tell me about this guy; he works for you?"

"Yeah, been here for as long as I've been around. He may look old and worn but he's as healthy as a horse and strong. He's about Mother's age."

"Oh?"

"Don't get any ideas, although I would to be proud to have him as a father. He certainly would have been a good one. He's a widower; his wife died a long time ago and he never re-married."

"Any kids?"

"One, a son, but he was killed several years ago. Ran with the wrong crowd. Got caught robbing a convenience store and was killed."

"Fuck!"

"So now he's thrown himself into the farm and something more."

"Okay, I'll bite."

"Wait, you'll see."

As John's group approached the bunkhouse, a large bear of a man came out to greet them holding a lead attached to a small donkey.

"Good morning, Steve."

"Good morning, John. And who do we have here?" Steve said noting Gus and Molly.

"Steve, I'd like to introduce Master Gus Peterson and Miss Molly Taylor. They're visiting along with their families." Gus beamed at the use of his formal name and shook hands with the big man. John continued with all the introductions and brief explanations of who was who.

"Gus, if it's okay with your dad here, would you like a ride on Daisy. She's real gentle.   
One of my boys will lead you two around the farm." Gus' smile got brighter and he nodded his head but looked to Brian for consent.

"Go ahead, Gus. Just do what Steve tells you to do."

"Okay Daddy." 

One of Steve's 'boys' came out. A young man, who looked to be about 16, took the lead as Brian set the boy on top of Daisy and Steve gave him instructions.

"Now hold on to her mane tight; you won't hurt her, and do what Chris tells you. We'll be here in sight so you can see your Dad." Gus nodded and then they were off to the races, a very slow race, the donkey's hooves clopping on the hard ground.

"How many 'boys' do you have here this time, Steve?" John queried.

"Twenty, a couple of real humdingers but we'll straighten them out. Now you'll have to excuse me. Got some cows that need milking and some boys to do the milking." Steve turned to head to the barn to get back to the cows and the boys.

"Boys?" Justin asked as his eyebrows arched up into his head.

"Steve has his regular farmhands but in the Spring and all Summer, then into the Fall we get a crop of boys. You remember what I said about Steve's son? Well this farm has always been a struggle but several years ago the state made a deal with Mother and Steve. This is not only a farm but a camp, a camp for wayward boys and sometimes girls who have gotten on the wrong path. The kids come here kicking and screaming, but by the time they leave the screaming has stopped and we have good kids ready to become a productive part of society. We haven't lost any yet. Many have become doctors, lawyers and even our own sheriff. They all came through here and left good men. Many come back and volunteer their time. We keep the animals as a petting zoo. This is a crop farm. Our boys come back to tend the animals and help with the kids. Then there's the real farming and harvesting of the corn and wheat that we grow. I help out when I can. Our alumni donate their time and some of their money. The state does pay us but twenty boys eat a lot." John looked at Justin who blushed. Justin could attest to how much food would be consumed.

They turned their attention back to Gus and Daisy. Brian stared off, deep in thought.

"What?"

"Hmm?"

"What are you thinking, Bri?"

"A couple of things. I can't donate time but Kinnetik could certainly donate money, it'll make Ted happy. He's always trying to get me to donate to worthy causes for many reasons. And I can think of a couple of boys who should spend time here working on the farm."

"Brian, you're not suggesting that me and Gus work on the farm, are you?" Justin loved to visit but he was a city boy and Gus was way too young.

"No, twat. The Satan Spawn. My sister can barely handle them. A few months here should straighten out those demons." Justin thought about that for a moment. Brian's nephews were mean, homophobic kids and that meant they'd grow up to be mean homophobic men. Justin agreed, this place might do the trick.

Gus' ride was coming to an end and Justin walked over to get him. Chris helped Gus down and he began to run to Justin. Justin, paying attention to Gus, didn't see where his feet were going.

"Sonny Boy! Stop!" Not knowing which Sonny Boy, Brian was referring to, both Gus and Justin stopped in their tracks.

"Oh no." Brian moaned. Justin looked down and realized that he wasn't standing in mud. 

He looked up at Brian then closed his eyes. "Please don't tell me."

"Yup. Sunshine, you found the only cow pie in the county."

"Shit."

"Exactly." 

Gus giggled at the look of disgust on Justin's face, gave Justin and the cow pie a wide berth then ran straight into Brian's arms. 

"Well, Sonny Boy, I think we've had enough fun with farm animals. It's time to go back to the house and get ready to leave."

"Hey, what about me?" Justin hadn't moved yet.

"You can ride home with Michael." 

John and Ted had a good laugh as Molly took Gus from Brian to follow John back to the house. Brian lifted Justin out of the dreaded cow pie and helped him clean off his sneakers. By the time they got back to the house all remnants of said pie had worn off except for the embarrassment.

The rest of the afternoon was spent gathering up belongings and loading the cars. They took their time so they could talk and spend more time together. Gus spent some more time up in his treehouse before John took him down to the stream for some uncle/nephew quality time while people were packing up.

When the vehicles were all loaded everyone went over to the treehouse for a last look.

"It really is a masterpiece," Emmett said staring up into the tree.

"I want a last trip down the slide," Justin said.

He started to climb up the ladder and was immediately followed by Bobby and Emmett and then Molly and Ted and even Lindsay. They all enjoyed the slide one last time.

"I wish I had brought my camera," Jennifer said with a big smile at the activities of the young people.

"Next time," Claire said squeezing her into a hug.

"I've had a great weekend, Claire. Thanks so much for inviting me and Molly. I'd love to visit again."

"Any time!"

Michael and Ben and Hunter had just made their way up the tree when a shrill voice started screaming, "Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!"

Everyone turned as Gus came careening around the corner of the barn. He was running at full bore straight to his father. He held something in his hands out in front of his body.

"Daddy! Daddy!" he yelled again as he came to a stop in front of Brian. "Look what we found. Uncle John helped me catch him."

Brian's groan was heard by the whole group. He looked down into the eyes of a very large bullfrog who chose that moment to let out a large, "Ribbit!" Brian was sure it was the same giant frog that had stared him down when he had awakened down by the stream.

"Can I take him home?" Gus asked all excited.

"Um … no, Gus. I don't think he would survive in the city."

"Please, Daddy! I promise to look after him."

"No, Gus."

Tears started to well up. Brian squatted down to Gus' level. He knew everyone was watching how he would handle this. He hated being put on the spot like this. He hated everybody judging him. He should shoot John for helping Gus catch the damn frog.

"Gus," he said quietly. "If we take the frog home, he won't survive in the city. Don't you think it would be better to leave him in the stream? Then you could visit him the next time we come to see Grandma Claire and Uncle John."

Gus stared at his father and then looked at the frog who let out another "Ribbit". The tears that were about to fall retreated. "I don't want him to die," he whispered.

"Neither do I, so let's go put him back in the stream."

"Daddy, I love the frog. I don't want to leave him."

"He'll be fine," Brian said softly.

"Do you love him too?"

Brian glanced up noting that all eyes were locked on him waiting to see what his reaction would be. "Um … sure … I love Froggie too."

"Give him a kiss, Daddy, so he knows you love him."

Brian let out a long breath. If John had put Gus up to this, he was a dead man. "I don't think it's very hygienic to kiss a frog," he said weakly.

"Froggie is high-jenny," Gus said leaning over and kissing the top of the frog's head.

Brian knew he was beat, so he decided to get this over with in a hurry. He leaned in and kissed the frog's head. He heard a collective gasp from all assembled. "What?" he demanded.

"Did the frog turn into a prince?" Emmett asked.

"Or did Brian turn into a frog?" Ted parried.

"Or I could turn you into an unemployed frog, Theodore," Brian snapped, his eyebrow shooting up.

"Point taken," Ted said quickly.

"Come on, Sonny Boy. Let's take Froggie back to the stream." Brian put his hand on Gus' shoulder and began to steer him in the direction of the stream. As they walked away Brian could hear the comments.

"Did you see that?"

"Brian Kinney kissed a frog."

"And he didn't even flinch."

"Holy fucking shit, I can't believe I saw that."

"I wish I had had my camera."

"I wish I'd had a movie crew."

"Nobody will ever believe us."

"Wait till this gets around Liberty Avenue."

Brian turned as he neared the corner of the barn. "What happens on the farm stays on the farm. Do I make myself clear?" He glared back at the assembled family.

"Very clear."

"Sure."

"Of course."

"Absolutely."

Brian and Gus disappeared behind the barn just as rolls of laughter sprang from everyone's throat. People were holding their sides as the gales of laughter swept over them leaving them helpless and spent. Some people collapsed on the grass. It went on for several minutes, until someone mentioned that Brian should be coming back soon.

When Brian and Gus came around the corner of the barn everyone had regained their composure. They waited in subdued silence as Brian and his son approached.

"Is Froggie safely back in the stream?" John asked.

Brian nodded. "No thanks to you," Brian snarked.

"I didn't do anything," John protested. 

"Don't tell me Gus caught that frog all by himself."

"Well, I did help a bit."

"Uh huh," Brian said knowingly. "Time for us to take off."

"You're not really mad, are you, Brian?"

"Of course not. Gus and I brought you something from the stream."

"Oh?" John said recoiling a bit. He half expected a frog to leap out at him or a cow pie to come flying at his head.

"Show Uncle John, Gus."

Gus had one of his hands behind his back. He brought it out in front of his body and showed John the wild daisies they had collected down by the stream.

"For you and Claire. Thanks for a great weekend."

Everyone let out a collective sigh as John and Brian hugged and Gus took the flowers over to Claire.

There was a lot more hugging as people said goodbye and thanks and how much they had enjoyed themselves. They all piled into their cars and started down the driveway. Brian slowed as they went by the treehouse and they all had a last look at it.

"I love my treehouse, Daddy," Gus grinned.

"Me too, Sonny Boy, me too."


End file.
